Maybe It's You
by loisse21
Summary: He is a certified womanizer. She is a no non-sense lawyer. What if life throws a curve ball and bring them together? KogoroxEri fic. AU wherein did not meet early in life. No Ran or Conan in this story.
1. Hate at First Sight

**AN: Hello. Thank you for taking a glance into this story. Now I really love the love-hate relationship of Kogoro and Eri. Please be warned that this Fic is slightly AU. Characters may tend to be OOC as there will be no Ran and Conan. Kogoro is more intelligent, popular and a playboy. Eri can tend to be insecure. And Tobe is the villain. Hahaha. I also used some Detective Conan cases here just for the effect but I had to do some alterations for it to fit.**

**Comments regarding the grammar or wordings are welcome but I really designed the story to be like this.**

**Anyway, this fic is finished. I am just posting two chapters every two or three days that's the reason why there won't be any more AN's after this.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That was great, Kogoro." The woman wrapped her arms around the detective as he smokes. "So, when are we going to meet again?"

"Sorry, dear, I don't bed same woman twice." He then stood and dressed. Moments later, Kogoro left.

The detective smiled as he drove. At 33, he remains single- a fact that he loves. No complications, no worries and hassle-free fun with all those beautiful and sexy women. The fact that he is the most famous detective in Japan doesn't hurt either.

Kogoro works as a police in MPD. Due to his ability to solve even the most impossible crimes, he had been on all types of media for several years now, thus, his popularity. Yes he is a womanizer. He never hides that fact. What can he do if he is a chick magnet? Life is short. And women are enjoyable. Anyway, relationships just complicate things. At least no girlfriend or wife to nag him. He can smoke, drink, gamble and go after women all he wants.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri is reviewing her recent case. This will be the first time that she will be up against the Madonna of the Prosecutors, Kujou Reiko. Her client already admitted into the crime. The only thing that Eri is after for her client is to come off a lower sentence as he is under alcohol influence during the crime.

Her assistant Kuriyama Midori entered her room while she is in deep thought.

"I apologize for the interruption, Kisaki-sensei."

"It is alright. Is there anything you need?"

The assistant placed a folder on the lawyer's desk. "I got this information from MPD. It appears that Detective Mouri Kogoro saw our client at the bar 9:30PM that night."

"Mouri Kogoro? Isn't he the famous detective?" Eri asked.

"Yes but according to MPD, he is not the one investigating the case."

"I see. Thank you, Kuriyama-san." Eri then said as she dismissed her assistant.

Eri then thought if the detective's testimony could be helpful or harmful. In the end, she just decided to see how the hearing would go tomorrow and decide from there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It is nice to finally get to see you inside the court, Kisaki-san." Prosecutor Kujou greeted the lawyer.

"Likewise, Prosecutor." Eri then said as she reached for the prosecutor's hand.

"Just go easy on me, Kisaki-san."

Eri gave the prosecutor a smile. "Do the same for me, please. Let's do our best."

The hearing then started. The accused pleaded guilty and claimed that he was under alcohol influence reason why he killed the victim. What took Eri as a surprise though was the fact that the Prosecutor insisted that the murder was intentional as the suspect has a motive – the victim killed his only son. Furthermore, Eri was surprised that Detective Mouri Kogoro was at the stand. He testified that he was drunk on the bar. The bar owner woke him up when his mobile phone rang. He took his phone and headed out of the bar to answer the call during which the suspect entered. He knew it was 9:30PM as he saw it on his mobile phone.

The hearing then ended. Eri knew this is a tough one considering that now there is a motive for killing. As she was about to leave though, she saw Kogoro also headed out

"Mouri-san, do you have a moment?" Eri asked the detective.

"Certainly Kisaki-san. Is there anything you need?" Kogoro asked the lawyer.

"You know me?" Eri said, slightly surprised.

"Of course. Who doesn't know the Queen of the Courtroom? Though seeing the hearing earlier, I think you're about to taste your first defeat." Kogoro then smirked at the lawyer.

Eri chose to ignore the remarks of the detective. "Can I invite you over a coffee to discuss what you saw?"

"Kisaki-san, how about I help you? See, I got my doubts on this case but the chief doesn't want me to investigate. I am just after the truth."

"Really?" Eri smiled at the detective.

"Sure, after all, I just want to unravel the truth. The chief might lift my suspension."

"You are suspended?" Eri asked surprised.

"Well, I slept with this woman. Unfortunately, the guys on the station talked about it and the Chief heard."

Eri is shocked with his bluntness but chose to disregard it. "Why would he suspend you because of that?"

"She happens to be the victim of a robbery that I was investigating on." He said as if it was nothing. "That girl was definitely hot and a good lay."

The lawyer blushed at his words. "Need I remind you that I am a woman too and those things you said are very derogatory?"

"Hey, I am not a chauvinist pig. I actually love women." He said winking at the lawyer. "Loosen up, Kisaki-san. If you do, you might catch a guy." Kogoro smiled knowingly at the detective.

"Mouri-san, are you going to help me or not?" She is irritated with this man.

"Fine. Let's head over your client's house. You got a ride?" Kogoro then asked.

"Follow me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri talked to her client while Kogoro is just looking around the house. Then he spoke, "Why did you divorce?"

"The death of our son took its toll on us. We were always fighting. It came to a point that I blamed her for his death. It was just too much to take for me. Instead of grieving with her, I pushed her away."

"Do you still love her?" Kogoro asked. Eri eyed him but he ignored it.

It took him some time to answer. "I do."

The two then left the suspect's home. Eri is now driving as she sent Midori back to the office. "Mouri-san, do you really have to ask those?"

Kogoro didn't answer though. He is in deep thought. Finally, he broke his silence. "Kisaki-san, do you have the copy of the autopsy report?"

"Yes, it's in the glove compartment."

Kogoro took it and then went through with the documents at hand. "Please head over to the bar."

Kogoro sounded urgent so Eri did. Once they are there, the detective ordered baby octopus.

"Ma'm, I would just like to ask if the victim went here that night that he was killed." Kogoro noticed the facial expression of the woman in front of him. Eri just remained silent.

"N-no." she answered.

"I see. Alright, I will see you when I get back here." Eri and Kogoro headed out.

While they were outside though, a woman grabbed Kogoro's arm and kissed him fully on his lips. After which, the woman turned to Kogoro. "Hey Kogoro, is she your new flavor of the month?" A knowing smile on her lips.

"Oh no, no… This is Attorney Kisaki Eri. I am just helping her with a case. Kisaki-san this is…" The detective paused thinking the woman's name.

"Minayo, Kogoro. You really are a playboy." She then turned to Eri. "Definitely not your type. You like them with big puppies." The girl said wiggling her breast. "Anyway, I know you don't do the same woman twice but you are so good." She then wrote her number in Kogoro's hand. "Call me, darling."

"Alright…" The detective said with a flirting smile.

The woman then left. Eri is eyeing Kogoro. She had known this man for less than an hour and she knows she will hate him until the day she died. "That was very insulting."

"Well she speaks the truth you know. One, you're not my type. Two, you don't have those big puppies and three I am good in bed."

"Just shut the hell up and let me know what you found out. All you did was to stand there and ask those weird questions."

"Patience, Kisaki-san. I am telling you now, your client is covering up for the real culprit which happens to be his ex-wife."

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"Kisaki-san, you're a good lawyer and I am the best detective here in Japan. Call me as a special witness on your next trial and I can turn this case in your favor. Now WHEN I turned this case upside down, you should go and talk to my chief about removing my suspension. After all, the chief's wife is a good friend of yours."

"Fine. If you do, I will talk to the chief immediately."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri headed back to her office. She doesn't trust Kogoro one bit so she also prepares for her defense once the detective messes up. The detective might taste his first unsolved case. But he seemed so sure. He wouldn't be that confident if she doesn't have anything up his sleeve, right?

Something about the lawyer bothers Kogoro. She is the all-business type of woman, he figured. Somewhat old-fashioned. He can see that she is a beauty but needs help when it comes to dressing up. Well, she's definitely not his type and instead of dwelling with her, he would just go and enjoy this woman with him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week passed and the hearing resumed. As requested, Kogoro took the stand as a special witness. He then explained that the suspect bumped into the victim outside the bar. He then went inside the bar of his ex-wife. Once the victim left, the suspect saw that his wife killed the victim. He then went to the crime scene and left his car keys as evidence. He did this because he knew his ex-wife committed the crime due to her hatred to the man who killed their son and eventually ruined their marriage. As evidence, in the autopsy, it was shown that the suspect actually went to her bar and ate baby octopus which was only served there. Then she changed the time on Kogoro's phone and called it so that she can have an alibi. The suspect admitted to the crime because he still loves his ex-wife reason why he left his car key so he will be pointed out. Eventually, the real murderer admitted to the crime.

To say that Eri was shocked is an understatement. This man knows what he is doing. After the hearing, Kogoro waited outside for Eri. "Kisaki-san, I expect your end of the bargain."

"Thank you, Mouri-san. I shall talk to your chief today."

"Good then. See you if I still see you."

Before Eri could even answer, Kogoro is already chasing a young woman who then took his arm and left with him.

Not that she cares about it. All she has to do is to talk to the chief and get him to remove his suspension.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri instructed Midori to head over to MPD so she can go and keep her end of the bargain.

"I apologize for this surprise visit, Tsubayashi-san." Eri greeted the chief.

"No problem at all, Kisaki-san. You can visit here anytime. What brings you here though?" He asked.

"Well, I am here to ask you a favor." When the chief didn't answer, Eri continued. "Mouri-san…"

"Please don't tell me you also fell for his charms." The chief cut-off.

Eri blushed at the comment. "Of course not, Tsubayashi-san. I will not fall for a chauvinist like him." Eri was quick to defend herself. "I am just here to ask a favor if you can remove his suspension. See, Mouri-san helped me win a case earlier through his deductions. In return, he wants me to ask you to remove his suspension."

"Inasmuch as I do not want to deny you, Kisaki-san, Mouri-san has given me more headaches that the entire police force combined."

"I actually believe that. Well, what reason do you have for his suspension?" Eri asked though Kogoro already told her.

"I don't know if you are aware of Mouri-san's womanizing ways. He beds a different woman every night. Not that I care what he does on his free time but he is just a disgrace with the police force. A week ago, he slept with a robbery victim."

"Is it consensual? Is the woman of legal age?" Eri asked though he cannot believe how women fall for this guy.

"Yes but since he is handling the case, it is a conflict of interest."

"Tsubayashi-san, I fully understand your decision. But removing his womanizing ways, I believe he is a great police. He is the best detective in Japan. Plus the fact that what happened between them is consensual and happened outside his work hours."

"You are going to go through legal matters with me if I don't lift his suspension, aren't you, Kisaki-san?" Eri just smiled at the chief. He knows her. "Very well then. Mouri-san can report tomorrow."

The lawyer bowed as a respect for the chief. "Thank you Tsubayashi-san. Please tell your wife my regards."


	2. Mouri Killed?

Eri is busy reviewing her most recent case. It had been a month since her encounter with the chauvinist detective. Good thing their paths didn't cross again. Her thoughts were cut-off though when Midori called her.

"Kisaki-sensei, I have Police Chief Tsubayashi-san here. He doesn't have an appointment with you but he said it is urgent."

"Please send him in, Kuriyama-san."

"Understood, madam."

Moments later, the chief entered and Eri motioned him to sit. "Tsubayashi-san, to whom do I owe this visit?" Eri asked.

"Well, Kisaki-san, I will go straight to the point. I need your help." The chief then said.

"If I can, then I would."

"Well this is regarding Mouri-san."

Eri got furious. That man again? What had he done this time? "What about, Mouri-san?"

"Last night, one of your colleagues was found dead inside her hotel room. I'm pretty sure you know her. Usui Ritsuko."

"W-what? H-how did it happen?" Eri is evidently surprised.

"She was murdered. Strangled by a telephone wire. And the suspect is Mouri-san."

Another wave of shock came through Eri. "M-mouri-san?"

"Yes. He was found sleeping naked on her bed when your other co-workers opened her hotel room. We know Mouri-san isn't exactly a role model but I know for a fact that he cannot kill anyone."

"It is surprising that he cannot solve this case himself then."

"Well, he is still distraught over the incident. All he remembers is that he was at the hotel bar when he met Usui-san. They got drunk and headed over her hotel. That's all about it."

"I see. So what can I do to help out?"

"We figured that you can be his lawyer. Of course we would pay you accordingly. We will be doing a prosecutor's turnover tomorrow morning."

"So he is detained in your station now?" The lawyer inquired.

"Yes. Well not really detained. I know we should, but we kept him inside the interrogation room."

"I see. Well, let me check first with my secretary if I can accommodate him." Eri then called her assistant through her intercom and then asked for her schedules. Afterwards, she faced the chief again. "Alright, I can take his case. I am free this afternoon. Can I talk to him?"

"Certainly, Kisaki-san. I owe you one. Thank you very much."

"Not a problem. I shall drop by 2PM this afternoon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Once the chief is gone, Eri thought about the case. Sure he doesn't look like he would kill someone innocent. But she could be wrong. Eri was ushered to the interrogation room only to find a smoking Kogoro. He seemed relaxed considering that he is in for a murder case.

"Good afternoon, Mouri-san." Eri then greeted as she sat in front of him.

"Kisaki-san. I figured that the chief told you about what happened. Never thought I'd see you again like this."

"Likewise." Eri said. "Mouri-san, you've got to remember something aside from what the chief told me."

Kogoro is still relaxed puffing his cigarette. "I cannot remember any more than that. I met Ritsui-"

"Ritsuko." Eri corrected.

"Right. So I met Ritsuko at the bar. Flirted a lot. Then we went to her room. That's all. I cannot even remember if I fucked her."

Eri looked offended by his language but decided to ignore it. "Do you have any alibi?"

"Nope. But I know I didn't kill her. Come on, may God have mercy on her soul, but she was one fucking hot babe. I'd rather fuck her than kill her."

"Do you really talk like this?"

Kogoro leaned on the table between them and then inched closer to the lawyer. "Kisaki-san. Don't tell me you haven't heard those words before. Besides, I am pretty sure you have done that one time or another." He then said smirking.

"Do you want a lawyer or not?" Eri furiously asked.

"Course I do. I was too distraught and had a massive hangover when I was arrested and much as I want to I cannot investigate right now due to the circumstances. Only you can help me, Kisaki-san."

"What's in it for me?" Eri asked.

"What do you want? My body? I was told I was good by all the women I bedded." Kogoro smirked at the lawyer.

"Asshole! I don't mean that." The nerve of this guy!

"Chill, Kisaki-san. You're not my type. Perhaps I would choose to be jailed than to have one night with you." Kogoro said still smirking at the lawyer.

"Are you saying that I am ugly?" She is really furious now.

"I am not saying that. Let's just say you got beauty. But it's not yet on the trend."

"Mouri-san, I am here to be your lawyer. I will not be insulted like this!" Eri then stood and proceeded to exit but Kogoro held her arm.

"Come on, Kisaki-san. Relax. Only you can help me."

"Then stop insulting me, you... you…"

"Go on say it!"

"Bastard!"

"Good. I thought you never get angry at all." Kogoro then assisted Eri in seating. "See, I can be a gentleman too." He then stood with his back on the wall, crossed his arm and still a cigarette on his lips. "Kisaki-san, I will plead not guilty. The prosecutor's turnover is tomorrow. Your job is to make sure I will be released soon before the evidences disappear."

"I-I cannot do that. Whoever your prosecutor will be would most likely deny that if you plead not guilty."

Kogoro moved close to Eri and then leaned on the table again so they faces are inches away from each other. "That's why I want you to handle this case because I trust that you can do it. With a case this big involving me, I am sure that Prosecutor Kujou would handle it and would approve my release in less than 24 hours."

"Prosecutor Kujou is well-known for being the toughest prosecutor in Japan. How can you be so sure about it?" She then noticed the smirk on Kogoro's face. Then Eri's face became shocked. "You slept with her?!"

"I never claimed to be a saint." Kogoro said. "Never thought I could use it to my advantage."

"Are you going to blackmail her?"

"Of course not. I will just promise to give her what she wants if she released me."

"And what is that?"

"Another night with me."

"Seriously, I cannot believe you."

"Truth is indeed stranger than fiction." The detective said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

True enough, when Eri requested Prosecutor Kujou of Kogoro's release, she agreed. But with certain condition- Eri has to take custody of Kogoro. The lawyer was horrified by the idea that she has to spend days with the detective but agreed anyway.

She then picked up the detective. "I think you know the condition that the prosecutor had set." Eri then told Kogoro as she drove over her place.

"Alright. Though I think being with you beats prison by far."

"Shut up or I'll have you locked up again."

"As you wish. Say Kisaki-san, can you drive us back to that hotel?" Kogoro then said. "I need to see the crime scene of course. Don't worry, Kisaki-san, I would reveal the real culprit in time of the first hearing. Think of the media attention that you will get. You are already famous but this case would be your best case ever."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"No. I am pretty excited about this case actually."

"Excited? You are charged of murder, Mouri-san."

"I didn't do it. Trust me. And I shall prove it to everyone. Oh girls will definitely go after me. I cannot wait."

"Girls again? Mouri-san, you are in this mess because of the unbelievable libido of yours."

"Hey, hey… Don't be upset with me if you're lacking sex life."

"Just don't say another word!" Eri finally snapped at her passenger.

An hour later, Eri and Kogoro arrived at the crime scene. Good thing it is still secured. Kogoro checked on everything. He then sat on the bed and asked Eri for the witnesses' accounts. What bothered him most is the telephone wire. He went over the autopsy report again. Based on the investigation, it is most likely that the victim accidentally pulled it out of the socket. Then, the suspect used it to strangle her. He also found a note, probably the investigators missed it. Upon checking, he found out how the murder was done.

The two headed over his house so he can get some clothes then went over to Eri's place. The lawyer is surprised that he did not say a word until they reached her house.

"This will be your room, Mouri-san. No drinking, smoking or bringing any woman inside my house, understood?"

"Yes madam. Kisaki-san, can I review the case again?" He then said. Eri then handed him the documents. Then he headed for his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The following day, Eri saw the detective on her kitchen counter still going through the documents.

"Have you even slept?" She asked.

"No. I am still going through this case. I figured out how the murder was done and most of all who did it."

"So how was it done and who did it?" Eri then asked as she makes coffee for herself.

"It is a simple trick. First, the murderer knocked on the door. Then he strangled the victim with his hands."

"But the reports say that she was killed using the telephone cord."

"Let me finish first." When Eri remained silent, he continued his deductions. "When she was no longer breathing, he pulled the telephone wire from the socket and strangled her with it. As I have already passed out, he had me touch the cord so my fingerprints will be there."

"But there was a bolt on the door. How could he have done that?"

Kogoro then held a two-inch long fishing wire. "This. I found it on the crime scene. I already called chief to retrieve the rest of it."

"But how was it done?" Eri is now more interested with his deductions.

"Simple. He tied it to the bolt. When they first unlocked the door using the keycard, it opened slightly but didn't really go all the way. It was because of this fishing wire which was hooked to the security bolt. The bolt is actually not screwed. The only thing that the culprit had to do was to make sure that he will be the one to open the door to give an illusion that the bolt broke upon them entering it."

"B-but that means…"

"Good Kisaki-san. Yes he murdered her. That colleague of yours killed Ritsui."

"Ritsuko. Don't you even remember the names of the women you bedded?"

"Why should I? Anyway going back, he must have disposed of the evidences already."

"So how can I prove your innocence then?"

"Well, the murder was well-planned. He made sure to use gloves to remove any fingerprint. But he was careless."

"What do you mean?"

"Ritsuko scratched his upper arm as she struggled with him. Based on the autopsy, there was a trace of blood on her fingernails. I have already informed the chief of it. He will be presenting a DNA sample in two days. And also I need your help in questioning. The DNA would be our last resort but when you question him, make sure to ask what did Ritsuko ordered. On the piece of paper that I saw, there was an AB 2 written down. The culprit thought that it was a food order for Reiko so he placed a note outside the door that Ritsuko will pay later. One of the hotel employees saw the note. But the note isn't pertaining to the food. It was actually for a meeting with another lawyer of yours."

"Abata Benishi. I knew that the two are working on a land case." Eri said.

"Yes and that murderer's parents actually own the land that Ritsuko and Benishi wants to win, thus, the motive for the killing. I need you to pressure him to say the orders. If he does, then it is good as admitting the crime."

Eri is impressed. "How did you know all these overnight?"

"I got my resources. Now, let's just enjoy the next 10 days together."

"You wish! You know Mouri-san, this womanizing of yours should really stop. Look at where it got you. Next time, you will just see a baby on your doorstep. Aren't you even afraid of catching a disease?"

"That's why I am not getting into relationships. Women nag, nag, and nag! Besides, I am always careful, you know. I make sure to use condoms."

"I seriously don't need to hear this."

"What? You started it. Besides we are two full grown adults here. Don't be such a hypocrite."

"I am not a hypocrite, you… you man-whore!"

"Temper, temper Kisaki-san." Kogoro then stood. "I will try to catch some sleep. Wake me up if you're about to leave."

"FYI, you have to go with me in the office so go on and take a bath."

"Alright. Wanna join?" Kogoro teased.

"Just go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The two then headed over her office. There were too many media people waiting outside so they had to use the back entrance of the building to get to the lawyer's office.

"Kisaki-san," Midori greeted. "We have received numerous phone calls regarding Mouri-san's case. Do we have an official statement?"

"Not yet. Mouri-san, let's discuss this in my office." Kogoro followed Eri inside.

Kogoro stood in front of Eri. The lawyer is also standing with her back on her table, arms crossed. "Just say that we could not release any statement until the first hearing hap- Kisaki-san!" Kogoro then pushed Eri down with him as the two heard a gunshot. He lied on top of her feeling his gun. "Oh shit!" He then stood to catch a glimpse of the gunman but all he saw was a dark figure running away on the other building. He then turned to Eri. "Quick Kisaki-san, call the police." Eri did nervously. Kogoro helped her stand up. "Are you alright?" He then asked. Eri just nodded still shocked.

The police came minutes later. They recovered the bullet of a rifle. Kogoro with Eri went to the other building but found no evidence that could help identify the culprit. They then headed back to Eri's office. Inspector Megure approached Kogoro to ask what happened.

"Mouri-san, what happened?"

"We were talking here. Kisaki-san was standing and leaning over the table there. I then saw the gunman from the window and pulled her down when he shot. It all happened too quickly. I then stood to take a look but I only saw a figure running away from the scene."

"Could it be that you're the target?" The inspector asked. Eri is just sitting on the couch holding herself.

"Perhaps thought it is an unlikely possibility." Kogoro then said. "With our position, it was hard to aim for me was Kisaki-san is blocking me from the culprit's view."

"The culprit is after me." Eri then said. "I have been receiving threats for several days now but I chose to ignore them instead of reporting them to you."

"Why not report it to us, Kisaki-san?" The inspector asked.

"I figured it was just a bluff."

"How were the threats given? Phone? Letter?" This time, it was Kogoro who inquired.

"I received three letters and a phone call the other day."

"Can I see those letters, Kisaki-san?" Again the detective, whose interest is piqued, asked.

"It is in my house."

"Let's head over there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Once they arrived, Eri showed them the threats. The inspector asked Eri questions while Kogoro looked at the threats.

"Kisaki-san, thank you for the information." The inspector then said. Takagi approached the inspector and whispered to him. "We will be heading now. By the way, Mouri-san," he then turned to the detective. "The chief doesn't want you to do anything on this case."

"B-but…"

"I am sorry, Mouri-san. You know I just take orders from him. He said it is nothing personal but until your case is solved, you are suspended from duty."

"Alright." Kogoro said. Eri saw a flash of sadness in his eyes.

The police then left leaving Eri and Kogoro behind. After some silence, Eri sat beside Kogoro on the couch. "Mouri-san, thank you for saving my life."

"Nothing personal, Kisaki-san. I still need you to help me win this case of mine. Well, I guess you should go and take the rest of the day off."

"You're right. I just feel so tired."

Later that day, Kogoro is still going through the threats in his head. He cannot look at them as Inspector Megure took then to the station so he tried to recall them in his head.

"Mouri-san, are you alright? I don't think you've moved since I slept." Eri called the detective's attention.

"I am thinking about the threats, Kisaki-san."

"Well I appreciate your concern but we got your case to think of."

"The worst that can happen to me is to be jailed for a year. Anyway, I was under alcohol influence. The worst that can happen to you is to be a dead meat."

"I am leaving everything to the police. Right now, we focus on this case of yours."

"Whatever you want, Kisaki-san."

"Good. Now I was watching the news earlier and the media are grilling you for the incident. Do you want me to release a statement to stop these? We can even sue the media who are judging you."

The detective then stood to meet Eri's eyes. Then he laughed. "Nyahahaha… Kisaki-san, bad publicity is still publicity. But yes I want you to release a statement for me. Tell them that the Great Mouri Kogoro will be revealing the real culprit on the first hearing. In fact, I want a full coverage of the hearing. That would make me even popular." Kogoro said, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Is that all you think about?" Eri then asked.

"Well no… But then again the news hits, girls see, girls will want Kogoro more. That's why I chose to be a police."

"Huh?" Eri is confused.

"See, girls like dangerous guys. And I am dangerous. I am expert in judo and hand combat plus I am the greatest detective Japan has. It doesn't hurt that I am a marksman when it comes to guns. Then, the devil may care attitude of mine. If we combine those, I am the dangerous guy the girls want but at the same time, as I am a police, I am also the good guy. Girls then go and want me more."

"You are impossible! What if you father a girl? You know karma? What goes around comes around."

Kogoro paused as if to think. "Nah… I am too careful. Besides if worse comes to worse, I would just have to think of a way to kill any guy within 10 kilometers from my daughter without it being traced to me." Then he gave an uncaring laugh. "But seriously, I am not fit to be a father. Hahaha… And most of all, I am not fit for a relationship."

"That I believe. I would definitely pity the woman you are going to have a relationship with. Can't you keep that thing inside your pants?"

"Hey, I am a man. It is natural for us to want those beautiful and sexy girls. Only difference is that I can get a go with them." Kogoro then left a horrified Eri and headed to his room.


	3. Cash It In

Days quickly passed and now is the scheduled first hearing for Kogoro. The two bickered back and forth and Eri is just thankful that this day finally arrived. She doesn't know why but she trusts that Kogoro can get his way out of the mess. He is actually an intelligent guy- just too self-centered. But when it comes to cases, he is always serious.

Just as they had planned, the witness who really killed Ritsuko is on the stand.

"How did you find out the body?" Eri asked.

"We called her mobile phone. It rang several times but she was not answering. I then looked on the small space under the door and found it there. Thinking that maybe she had too much to drink and needs help, I called to get the duplicate key from the hotel staff. We were able to open it but only partly because the door's security bolt is there. When I peered through the slightly open door, I found out that Usui-san was lying on the floor. Immediately, someone called to get the bolt cutter but she might be in danger so we decided to just break it down. We then saw that she was already lifeless and Mouri Kogoro was sleeping on the bed."

"Have you seen, Mouri-san prior to the incident?"

"Yes. He was at the bar with Ritsuko."

"Did you see the victim leave with the suspect?"

"Yes."

"Do you know, Ritsuko's hotel room?"

"Yes."

"What did she order while that night at her hotel room?"

"AB 2 meal." The witness said all too quickly. "I-I mean… That's what she… ahmm… always order." He stammered.

"I see. I have no further questions your honor." Eri then said to the judge with a smile on her face.

The next one called was Kogoro. He then discussed the deductions he shared with Eri. Finally, Eri submitted to the court the DNA result that was given by the police. Kogoro, was found not guilty and the real culprit was charged as he also admitted to the crime.

After the hearing, Kogoro went out with Eri. "Thanks for your help, Kisaki-san. I owe you one and you could cash that in anytime you want."

"Very well, Mouri-san. I shall remember that." Eri then said. She headed to leave but looked on her shoulder to see Prosecutor Kujou leaving with Kogoro. _"So the prosecutor has it in her. That man just can't keep his tool inside his pants."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks later, Eri was doing laundry when her phone rang. Immediately, she answered it.

"Hello. Kisaki Eri speaking." Eri greeted.

"Eri…" The voice on the other line said.

The lawyer couldn't believe it. She knows his voice. "T-Tobe?"

"I am glad to know that you still remember my voice. How are you? It's been two years."

Eri felt something stir inside her hearing him. "Doing great. How about you?" she asked forcibly.

"Alright. See I am coming over to Japan next week. I- I was just thinking if you would like to meet with me and Hinata. I-I know we didn't part on good terms but…"

"Tobe, it's been two years. I've moved on." Eri said though her heart and mind are screaming LIAR!

"That's good." There was a hint of sadness in her caller's voice. "A-are you seeing someone?"

Eri didn't answer right away. If she tells him the truth then definitely he will not believe that she's moved on. "Yes."

"Do I know him?" he then asked still, Eri can feel sadness in his voice.

What's up with this man anyway? He left her then now he would just come crashing back to her life. Now she has to think. "Well… I don't know if you know him." Eri just said.

"Tell me his name."

"_Think, Kisaki Eri, think." _"Mouri Kogoro." _"Oh shit! Why did I say his name of all the people in the world?"_

"Mouri Kogoro? Japan's best detective?"

No turning back now for Eri. "Yes." She had her fingers crossed.

After some moments of silence, Tobe then spoke. "I see. Well I would be arriving Thursday next week. We can go to the beach, the four of us that weekend. Of course I will take care of everything."

Things couldn't get any worse than this. "Well, Kogoro and I are both busy with our work. I apologize but we cannot go."

"Eri… I thought you've moved on. Are you afraid for us to meet?"

"O-of course not." The great lawyer stammered. "We are just busy that's all."

"Please, Eri. I just want to know if you've forgiven me."

"I already did Tobe. No need to go and do all of those."

"Eri, I think you are just avoiding me? What? Are you scared that if we meet you will remember you feelings for me?"

The gall of this asshole! "Definitely no. Alright, Kogoro and I will be there. Just let me know where."

"Thanks, Eri. See you next week."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Kogoro raised his voice at Eri. They are inside a restaurant and Eri is proposing that he be her pretend boyfriend two days from now just because her ex-boyfriend is coming back. "One you're not my type. Two, you are NOT MY TYPE. Three YOU ARE NOT MY TYPE."

"Well in case you forgot, you were the one who told me that you owe me and that I can cash it in anytime I want. Are you saying you are backing off your word now?"

"I am not backing off my word…"

"You just did."

Kogoro then stared at the lawyer. She really seems to be desperate about it. "Alright I agree. But we need to change…" he then looked at the lawyer as if studying her. "Everything I guess?"

"Why? You are just going to be my pretend boyfriend. Act sweet, hold my hand. That's about it."

"Kisaki-san, I have two reasons. One, of course I cannot be seen with someone who looks like you. It is a beach. A lot people know me. Two, the best revenge that you can do to that asshole is to look beautiful. Last thing you want is to look desperate or miserable in front of him. Dress up. Show him what he let go."

Eri paused to think about what he said. "So how am I going to do it?"

He looked at her again as if analyzing her. "We are going to need some help."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following day, Kogoro headed over a famous salon with Eri.

"Kogoro-chan! What a surprise." the lady at the salon greeted. Then she turned to Eri. "She your new flavor?"

"O-of course not." Kogoro was quick to answer.

"Figures. She is not your type."

Eri just rolled her eyes over the woman. She doesn't look like she wants to offend Eri but more of stating a fact.

"This is Attorney Kisaki Eri. A good friend of mine." The woman extended her hand to shake Eri's, a bright smile beaming on her face. Eri then took her hand and Kogoro continued. "See Kumiko, I need help with you know…"

"Want me to put her up your standards, Kogoro-chan."

"Somewhat but not too much. She's a lawyer you know so I was thinking like those corporate models in some high-end magazines."

"Not slutty then. Oh I know. Like Ms Independent type of Ne-yo."

"Yeah. Those high-end classy girls."

Kumiko then turned to Eri. "Ex-boyfriend returning?"

Eri was surpised. "H-how did you know?" she asked blushing profusely.

"Well Kogoro-chan did the same for me before. Don't look like you're in despair. Make sure that when you see your ex-boyfriend, he will drool on you. Better let him know what he let go. Kogoro-chan maybe a womanizer but he doesn't want women to be hurt by any guy. The best revenge is to look beautiful and make him regret ever letting you go."

"Well, I got some stuff to do. I'm going to leave her to you, Kumiko. And Kisaki-san, I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"I got it, Kogoro-chan. Of course I will do my best for this lawyer who helped you get out of the jail."

"Thanks." Kogoro then left in a hurry.

When Kogoro was gone, Kumiko then turned to Eri. "First, let's get your hair done."

While Kumiko is working on Eri's hair, the lawyer, out of curiosity decided to ask about Kogoro. "So, how did you meet, Kogoro?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend then. He saw me crying at a bar then next thing we know we were already in bed."

"And you let him use you?"

"Oh you're one of those high-end types. It was just sex. Anyway, he made it clear from the start. He was the one who told me that the best revenge for my boyfriend is not to get drunk but to get beautiful. And I did. One year later, I am now working here in Japan's most famous salon. Now, my boyfriend keeps on asking me to come back but he can just drool on me. Kogoro-chan was the one who boosted my morale when I was down. We became good friends. Anyway, he was never the relationship kind."

"Why is that?"

"Most likely he doesn't really like being tied down. He is more of 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am.' type."

"I think that is taking advantage of the women."

"I don't think so. I mean it's not as if he is making false promises. He goes straight to the point. Kogoro-chan only wants sex. If you want, come with me. If not, goodbye. And he would tell the women he goes to bed with that just one night is all he can give them unless they ask again and he needs something from that girl."

The lawyer is amazed how this woman praises Kogoro's womanizing ways. Don't they have any self-respect? Oh well, that is not her business anyway.

Once her hair is done, Eri looked at the mirror. It looks lovely. Then, Kumiko went with her to shop for clothes. Eri cannot believe that she's spending money just to look beautiful for her ex. But Kumiko said, it will all be worth it. Well, it's not as if she cannot afford those signature clothes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro waits outside Eri's house. They are heading for a weekend in the beach. Minutes later, the detective is standing with his back against the passenger side of the car when he saw Eri come out. He dropped the cigarette in his mouth and his eyes popped. Eri is wearing a white sundress. Her usually knotted hair is loose and she's wearing those big shades. Kogoro noticed light make-up.

"I take I look beautiful to you now." Eri then said as she noticed the detective's mouth open.

Immediately, the detective fixed himself. "Feh, you look a little less ugly."

"Oh let's just go." Eri then noticed his car. "Never thought you own a Porsche car.

"Not mine. A friend let me borrow this. Figured this is the first time I got a girlfriend so might as well do it in style."

Eri knows that Kogoro is fooling around again but she doesn't know why her heart skipped a beat. Ignoring it, she asked. "Lady friend?"

"Yeah, but no need to be jealous, Princess. We're just friends." The detective joked as he went to start their travel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two arrived at the beach resort and headed to the information. However, they were surprised that Tobe booked them to be inside one room only. Frustrated, the two didn't bother to change it. Anyway, if Tobe learns about it, he might just doubt their pretense and ruin everything.

"I get the bed and you sleep on the couch." Kogoro said once they were inside their room. "I am not a big fan of couches."

Eri rolled her eyes at Kogoro. "That's very gentlemanly of you, Mouri-san."

Kogoro then inched closer to Eri, meeting her eyes. "Well, I don't mind sharing the bed with you, Kisaki-san."

"You wish!" Eri snapped. "You sleep on the couch and I sleep in the bed."

"Did you see that couch? Do you notice my size?"

"Squeeze in then." Eri said as she turned to fix his luggage.

Kogoro sat on the bed. "So you have a plan for today?"

Eri remained silent. What would be her plan? She went the extra mile to look beautiful today but the question is if she is ready to meet him. "I-I don't really know."

Kogoro saw the sadness in her eyes. "Tell me about him." Eri looked at him as if asking why she should tell him about it. "Kisaki-san, you have to tell me all about your relationship. I don't want to be caught off guard." The detective said truly, he just wants Eri to release whatever she is feeling.

The lawyer remained silent for several moments. Just when Kogoro thought that she will not speak, she did. "He was my cat's veterinarian. I met him three years ago. We dated for months until finally we became steady. We were so happy. Until two years ago, his first love returned. He went back to her and left me. I let him go but that woman still went to my place and made a scandal."

Kogoro was absorbing what she said. "Kisaki-san, why didn't you sue her? You were a lawyer back then already."

"What for? I would just create a fuzz. I let it go."

"Well do you want to get back to him and that woman?" Kogoro then asked. Eri just looked at him. "I can seduce the hell out of her, get her naked and dump her because I am a loyal boyfriend." He then smirked. "I don't usually bed women with boyfriends or husbands but for you I could make an exception."

"How thoughtful of you, Mouri-san." Eri was being sarcastic. "But, I seriously doubt if you can do that. That woman is head over heels with Tobe."

"Princess, don't you trust my charms?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well you already trusted me enough to bring me here. And Kisaki-san, I will touch you and kiss you. You know, I will be the dream boyfriend. Just remember, this is just for the weekend so don't you dare fall in love with me."

"Wow, how conceited of you. I will never fall in love with you even if you're the last man on earth."

"Talk about cliché. I am just reminding you, Kisaki-san. After this, remember that we're even. This is a torture you know. So many beautiful girls in the beach and I cannot even bed one of them plus I have to sleep on the couch. When I can be sleeping beside a woman after a wonderful sex."

"Just shut the hell up. Get dressed, they are waiting for us at the beach."

"Alright." Kogoro then stripped his pants and shirt leaving him with only his boxers.

Eri covered her eyes with her hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Changing."

"Go rest in the bathroom, you pervert!"

Kogoro then approached Eri and wrapped her arms around her waist. "But Princess, you should get used to it. I sleep in nude."

Eri felt herself blush but pushed him off her. "Asshole!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two then went to the beach. Eri was wearing her two-piece white bikini under her white knitted cover up which reached until thigh.

"Damn, I never thought you can be this hot." Kogoro said to Eri as they walk at the beach looking for Tobe and his girlfriend.

"Coming from you, I don't want to take it as a compli-" Before Eri could finish though, she notice Kogoro's eyes staring at those babes in bikinis. She then draped on his arm. "Eyes on your girlfriend, mister."

"Damn, you're no fun."

Several minutes later, Kogoro and Eri found Tobe. Eri stood still. Kogoro felt her tensed and held her hand as if to say not to worry.

"Hello, Tobe." Eri greeted. The man turned his back to meet with Eri. "Good to see you two."

"Good to see you too, Eri." He then turned to his companion. "I believe you met Hinata."

"I certainly did. How are you doing, Hinata-san?"

"All well. Who's he?" She said looking at Kogoro seductively.

"This is Mouri Kogoro. He is-"

"I am her boyfriend. Pleasure to meet you, madam." Kogoro cut Eri off. He then took Hinata's hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

Eri doesn't know why but she was bothered by the act especially when Hinata blushed. Tobe just ignored it.

"Oh are you the great detective, Mouri Kogoro?" Hinata asked still blushing.

"Guilty as charged." He said winking at her.

"Why don't we go and enjoy the beach." Tobe then suggested. Then he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her to the beach.

Kogoro laid a towel in the sand. Eri then sat on it. "What's your deal, Mouri-san?" she asked silently. "You are here as my boyfriend not to flirt with her or any other girls."

"I told you, Kisaki-san that I will go and get that girl then dump her. I am doing this for you."

"Well, don't." Eri was surprised though when all of a sudden Kogoro held the back of her head and pulled her to a deep kiss.

Kogoro then ended the kiss and whispered to her without letting her head go. A smile on his face. "Don't fight it, Kisaki-san, Tobe is looking and seeing us argue from a distance. Just don't fight it. It's not every day that you get to kiss, the great Mouri Kogoro." He then smiled and captured her lips again in a kiss.

This time though, Eri closed her eyes and responded to the surprise of Kogoro. Before they knew it, Kogoro was lying on the beach towel with Eri on his top. Their tongues fighting and it seemed like both of them forgot that there were other people there.


	4. Undeniable Attraction

The two broke the kiss when Tobe called Eri. "Eri…" he said his face dark.

Eri's face turned red. Immediately, she stood. But Kogoro just sat. "What's up, Tobe-san?" he asked.

"You're making a scene here on the beach." Tobe then said silently but he was glaring daggers at the detective.

Kogoro then stood and then smirked at the vet. His eyes glinting with amusement. "So? You and your girlfriend can make a scene too if you want." He said then held Eri's hand.

"Well it's almost lunchtime anyway. Why don't we go and head for lunch?" Tobe said switching to a happy mood. "Let's meet in half an hour at the hotel restaurant."

"Great idea. I am getting hungry, nyahahaha." The detective then blurted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They all headed at their rooms. Once they are inside, Eri hit Kogoro hard on his arm. "You bastard. Why did you kiss me like that?"

"Ouch! How do you want me to kiss you? Besides it worked. Didn't you notice, Kisaki-san, your ex-boyfriend is jealous!" Kogoro then turned his back on the lawyer. "It's not as if you didn't enjoy it." He said silently.

Eri heard the comment but she couldn't react. She headed inside the bathroom to shower. As she feel the water on her body, she cannot help but remember the kiss. Gently, she let her fingers touch her lips. Instantly, despite the water, she felt herself burning. And it was only a kiss. How would it feel if they will do- HOLD IT! Is she actually thinking of having sex with that pervert! SHE WILL NOT BE PART OF HIS HAREM!

Kogoro smoked at the balcony of their room. He doesn't know what led him to kiss Eri like that. Wasn't he planning on kissing her but subtle not like that. But when their lips met, it was like he never want to stop. Their lips seemed to be molded to perfection. He had forgotten how many women he had kissed and how many of those led to bed. This time though, he felt something inside stir and he couldn't point out what.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro and Eri headed over their table where Tobe and Hinata are waiting. Kogoro sat in front of Hinata while Eri sat in front of Tobe. While they were waiting for their orders though, Kogoro felt Hinata's leg rubbing off him. Then Hinata's foot travelled to his crotch. The detective blushed and Hinata had a knowing smile on her face. This didn't escape Eri though.

"So, Mouri-san," Hinata then said to break the silence. "How many cases have you solved?"

"Hehehe… I couldn't remember."

"Oh you are so good at those cases. I always see you on TV always solving the most impossible of crimes. I even recorded some."

He smiled at Hinata. A smile which says 'wanna sleep with me?' "That is very flattering, Hinata-san." He said in a seductive voice.

Eri was seething inside. Kogoro is openly flirting with Hinata and Tobe doesn't seem to notice as he was busy sending mails on his phone.

"So have you and Kisaki-san decided to tie the knot already?" Hinata asked making Eri blush and Tobe to focus on their conversation.

"Not yet." Eri answered briefly.

"Why not, Eri-kun? Is it because Kogoro-san here is a well-known womanizer?" Hinata meaningly said.

Before Eri could answer though, she was surprised when Kogoro took her hand and spoke looking straight to her eyes. "That was before I met my princess. I was contented with what I have. Until Eri came. I never knew that life can be better." He then kissed the palm of Eri which caused her to blush. "For the first time in my life I am in love and with the most wonderful woman on earth."

Eri's heart is on a rampage. Her head was telling her that it is all part of their act but her heart is believing this fool. The food then arrived much to Eri's relief. The four then headed to eat. Once they were done eating, Hinata and Tobe went to fish while Eri and Kogoro said that they will have a walk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two headed over to the hotel's pool then sat on the chairs.

"Can you please stop flirting with Hinata?" Eri then broke their silence as they sit.

"Do you know what that woman is doing under the table?" Eri just looked at Kogoro. "Let's just say that her foot has more use than walking." Then he smirked.

"Y-you mean…?" The thought horrified Eri.

"That is one hot chick. If it wasn't for the circumstances, we would be in bed right now."

"Can't you keep it inside your pants, Mouri-san?"

"Princess, I have to let you know that if I bed Hinata, it's a win-win situation for us. I get laid, you get your revenge to that moron ex of yours.

Eri paused to think. It wasn't about the revenge that she is bothered. What bothers her most is the fact that Kogoro is going to sleep with that Hinata. Not that she cares if they go like rabbits in heat but she doesn't like knowing that Kogoro is going to sleep with another woman.

The thoughts of the lawyer were cut off when a woman in a string bikini approached Kogoro and without a word kissed him fully in his lips.

"Kogoro-chan!" The girl exclaimed. "She your new flavor?"

What's with these women of Kogoro always thinking that she's part of his harem?

"Masayo?" Kogoro then asked.

"Silly man. Misayi. You didn't answer me Kogoro." The girl then smiled.

"Oh sorry. This is Attorney Kisaki Eri, she's a friend of mine."

The woman extended her hand which Eri took reluctantly. "Nice to meet you. I remember you as the one who helped Kogoro-chan here when he was accused." Then Misayi turned to Kogoro. "I knew you were innocent, babe. Anyway, wanna come over my room tonight? I know you don't do twice but I am alone now."

The detective saw Eri glaring daggers on him. "Uhmm… Nice Misayi but I am here on business."

"Alright. If you change your mind my room is 3106 and I am all alone." She said as she quickly kissed Kogoro on his lips and left.

Eri is fuming. How dare this man kiss another girl in front of her!

"I guess our bed problem is solved." Kogoro then said to Eri.

"I hope you remember our deal." She sipped on her pineapple juice. Inside, her anger is boiling.

"Course I do. Just for the night anyway. It is not as if Hinata and Tobe would know that I didn't sleep in our room."

"Why don't we just end this charade now and you got get that woman of yours?!" Eri angrily said as she stood to leave.

The detective immediately followed the lawyer. "Are you jealous, Kisaki-san?" Eri halted. Kogoro then met her eyes. "I told you, don't you dare fall in love with me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I cannot believe that ego of yours! I am not-"

Eri did not get to finish her words as Kogoro captured her lips in a kiss. The surprised look in Eri's face was evident but when Kogoro successfully parted her lips, Eri closed her eyes and wrapper her arms around his neck as if on its own accord.

"Why do we always see the two of you kissing?" Eri was surprised to hear Hinata's voice behind her.

"Can't get enough of my girlfriend." Kogoro then said as he broke the kiss. "She's just so damn beautiful."

"I wish my boyfriend is just like you, Kogoro-san. You are not ashamed to kiss your girlfriend in front of the others and you always tell that she is beautiful. My boyfriend here says it is too cheesy." Hinata said as she pointed to her beau.

"And I tell her I love her too. Why should I be ashamed anyway? Princess here is beautiful, intelligent, kind and loving. I'm just lucky that I got her before anyone else did." Kogoro meaningly said.

Eri was just listening trying to fake a smile. It is useless to deny it. For some sick reason, she is attracted to this womanizer detective. Of all the guys in the world she had to be attracted to this one. She was actually enjoying his kiss and got disappointed when it ended. More disappointment coursed through her when she learned that he only did it to show off to Hinata and Tobe.

"So where are you two headed?" Tobe asked.

"Eri here has a headache. Figured I will just get her to our room."

"After you do that, Kogoro-san, can you come with me and watch the play? Tobe here isn't interested and just wants to sleep."

In her head, Eri is screaming a big 'NO'. "Well, is that alright, princess?" The detective turned to Eri. The lawyer just nodded. Afraid that is she says something, she might not like it. "Alright then. I shall see you in the lobby in an hour."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While inside the elevator, the tension between the two was just undeniable. None of them were speaking. Once they were inside their room, Eri slapped Kogoro hard.

"What the hell was that for?" He angrily shouted at the lawyer.

"That's for kissing me again!" Eri also raised her voice. "I am not part of your harem, Mouri-san so don't you go around treating me like one."

"For Christ's sake, I just kissed you. I didn't rape you, Kisaki-san."

"Just don't do that again. Don't even hold me!"

"Fine! This is all your idea anyway. Why can't this weekend be over now?"

"Shut up and do as I say!" Eri then went inside the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata was already at the lobby when Kogoro arrived. The two headed to the mini-theater to watch the play. Once they were inside, they waited for the play to start.

"Kogoro-san, thank you for coming with me. Is Kisaki-san alright?"

The detective scratched his head then had a goofy grin on his face. "Oh it's not a problem, Hinata-san. Eri is ok. She is just resting."

"I wish Tobe could be more like you. He doesn't seem to be interested in me."

"Oh maybe he is just not showy. A lot of guys are like that. For sure he loves you." Kogoro said not really liking the topic.

Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder then gently rubbed his arm. "Mouri-san, do you think I am beautiful?"

The detective doesn't know what to say. Signs are there: This woman wants to sleep with him. "O-Of course you are beautiful." Kogoro then turned to the stage. "Hey the play is starting."

Hinata didn't say anything as they watch the play.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Damn pervert! How dare he go with that woman?" _Eri thought to herself. She only got out of the bathroom when he heard Kogoro slammed it shut. Her mind then drifted to the last kiss they shared. The nerve of that man kissing her. But what infuriates Eri the most is the fact that her body responded on its own accord. _"Kisaki Eri, this is a pretense game. Stop thinking what a wonderful kisser he is. You are not in high school anymore. You've kissed a man before. So stop feeling that way!"_ Psyching herself up doesn't seem to work for Eri though.

Eri decided that she needs to clear her head. She headed over to the pool area. Few minutes later, Tobe arrived.

"Your headache gone?" Tobe asked as she sat beside her.

"_Actually it just got worse." _"Yeah. I just needed a bit sleep. Since Kogoro is with Hinata at the theater, I figured it would be nice to just relax here for a bit."

"I see. I was sleepy earlier but when I hit the bed, I cannot sleep. So I headed outside. You ok with Mouri-san going with Hinata?"

"Oh it's alright." She gave the best smile she could muster. "I trust Kogoro. Are you alright with Hinata-san going with Kogoro?"

Tobe didn't answer right away. "Eri, Hinata and I… Well, we're just not that… compatible anymore. It was ok when we started but now I just feel suffocated… She isn't… She isn't… She's just not you."

The lawyer couldn't speak but she can feel her heart flutter inside her chest. "Tobe…"

"Eri, I regret leaving you before. It was all my mistake. Earlier, Hinata and I… I wasn't really sleepy. She figured that I still have feelings for you. And… and she said she will just go to Mouri-san. That's why she invited him to make me jealous. But I… I don't really care. Because I want you, Eri. I love you." He then held Eri's hand.

The lawyer couldn't believe the drama she is into right now. But Eri is clueless as to why she is more worried about the fact that Kogoro is with that woman than what her ex is telling her now. "T-tobe…"

"I know you have that detective but Eri, he will just break your heart. That guy is a womanizer. Just… just be with me again."

"Tobe it is just that…"

"What Eri, I… I understand I made a mistake when I chose to be with her than you. But can't you give me another chance?"

Eri remained silent. Yes he hurt her but she remembers all the wonderful things they shared before. He wasn't really that bad. Sure he left her but maybe another chance isn't that bad. Maybe this time will be better for them. But she can't just go back to him, right? "I-I really don't know what to say, Tobe."

The vet's face showed sadness. "I understand. I will stop… for now. Eri… how long have you been going out with that detective?"

Eri paused and took a drink so she can think. "Uhmm… About a couple of weeks." Eri took another sip. They didn't really discuss this part.

"And you agreed to stay inside one room. The way you two were kissing-"

"Is none of your business, Tobe." Tobe turned to see Kogoro smirking at him. "The way I kiss my girlfriend is none of your business."

"Anata… The play done?" Eri then asked to alleviate the growing tension between the two men.

"Yes." The detective said but he is still eyeing Tobe like he would kill him if he so much as breathe.

"It's almost dinner time anyway. Why don't we meet in 30 minutes and eat?" Eri then said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What were you doing with him?" Kogoro asked silently but Eri can feel him upset.

"Not that it's any of your business but he wants me back." She waited for Kogoro to say something but he just went through his luggage. Then she caught him smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Well, we can trade rooms then."

"Huh?" Eri asked confused.

"Hinata was practically offering herself to me on a platter. Who am I to refuse?"

The lawyer then went to face the detective who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She then pulled his bag so he can look into her. "And you agreed?!"

"Not yet, but seeing that you and that moron might be up for reconciliation, why not? After all she's pretty. Never thought that you and your ex-boyfriend will have a rendezvous today. Let's just make it easy and you go to him while I get laid." He was joking but his face was stern. As if saying, _don't you dare go with that guy Eri._

"Know what? Fine! I just don't know what's gotten into me that I chose you! It wouldn't have been better if I hired someone professional."

Kogoro stood and met her eyes. "Kisaki-san, I am just helping you out. Now that guy made you a fool. I suggest you don't go back to him. But it is all your decision. If you want to stop this pretense game of yours, then let's do it now."

Eri remained silent. Her eyes looking straight to Kogoro's, her heart beating wildly inside her chest being this close to him. "Damn right it is my decision!"

"Fine! But Kisaki-san you should love someone who will bring out the best, not the worst, in you. All I can say is that he fooled you once, shame on him. He fooled you twice shame on you."

"Shut up, will you? This is my life."

"I know and I have to be dragged into it for some God forsaken reason. Just a piece of advice, find someone who will treat you like a home, not some waiting shed that he would leave once a cab stops in front of him. Don't believe him, he doesn't really love you. You will just waste your life if you go to him."

"How do you know? You don't know him. You don't know the relationship we had before that woman came in the picture. He is not the bad person you think he is. Sure he hurt me. But he wants me back."

"I know because I know people like him. If he really wants you, why didn't he break up with Hinata?" When Eri remained silent, Kogoro continued. "Because he is playing safe. That if in case you don't get back to him, he will still have her. You're intelligent, Kisaki-san so please stop acting stupid."

The lawyer then slapped Kogoro. "You haven't been in love so what do you know?"

"I might not know a lot about love but I know self-worth. You broke up for a reason and that reason is because you're not meant to be." He silently said.

"How do you know? What are you a psychic?" she snapped.

"If you want to get back to him then go. I am just wasting my time trying to make you understand." He then went back into his luggage. "So, should we tell him that we are just acting like a couple? And by the way, since I went with you here, even if we are not going to finish this charade, I already paid up my debt with you, ok?"

She just remained silent. Eri is thinking whether she will do the right thing and get back with Tobe. But a part of her doesn't want this charade with Kogoro to be over yet. "I-I… Not yet… Not now…" She silently said.

"As you wish." Kogoro then headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro couldn't believe his eyes, Eri just look dashing in her halter little black dress. He wants to just grab her and keep the two of them locked inside the room for the next 24 hours.

Once they arrived at the dining hall, Kogoro caught Tobe staring to Eri as if she is on the menu. Hinata again seated in front of him doing the same thing she was doing over lunch. This time though, Kogoro is also rubbing his leg on hers.

Eri saw the woman lick her lips at Kogoro while Tobe was going through the menu. "Uhmm can you please give us your best wine." Suddenly, Eri felt the urge to drink.

"Eri, you couldn't handle your liquor well." Tobe said which made Kogoro frown. How come this guy knows her too well?

"Tobe, it's just wine. Not that I would go crazy." She said smiling seductively at Tobe. Two can play that game. The wine then arrived. Eri was practically inhaling it. "This wine is good."

"Why don't we dance, Tobe? The food is not here yet and I love this song." Before the vet could answer, Hinata already pulled him to the dance floor.

While the two were dancing, Kogoro spoke. "Jealous, Kisaki-san?" Rather than answer him though, the lawyer just took another drink of wine. "Just remember that he doesn't have the right to hurt you."

"What do you want me to do? I still love him." She looked at the dancing couple.

Kogoro followed Eri's gaze. "If it's any consolation, Kisaki-san, that vet of yours doesn't seem to be happy dancing with her. And I suggest that you stop inhaling the wine. I am not going to carry you back into our room."

She turned her gaze over the detective. "As if I want to be carried by you."

"No but if you slumped there, I don't trust Mr Vet there to pick you up so I won't have any choice but to do it." He then drank his beer then looked at Eri with a smile on his face. "Hold my face and kiss me, Eri."

"What?!" She said silently but sternly. "Why would I do that?"

"Coz the asshole is staring at us and smiling like an idiot. He knows we're fighting. Just do it, Eri." Kogoro said. While it is true that he noticed the vet, a part of him just wants to feel her lips against his.

Eri thought for a moment. She doesn't really want to kiss Kogoro for the sole reason that she doesn't like the emotions that swirl into her when she does. "No."

"Damn, just do it." He said smiling seductively at her, his eyes looked at hers as if he was searching for something.

Eri was drawn. She held his face with both his hands and pulled him. The moment their lips touched, both Eri and Kogoro closed their eyes. The kiss was gentle. But the two just seemed to be lost.

Just then, Hinata and Tobe returned. The vet's face cannot be painted and clearly looked upsed. Kogoro broke the kiss gently as their orders came. The fourthen proceeded to dine.

"Let's go take a dip at the pool later. The night is warm and since we're leaving first thing in the morning, I think we could relax."

Tobe looked straight into Eri's eyes. "Well Eri and I need to discuss some stuff after dinner. Perhaps you can go with Mouri-san."

"What stuff are you going to discuss with him?" Kogoro turned to Eri and there's no mistake in his voice- he doesn't want Eri alone with this guy.

Tobe was quick to answer though. "Just with her cat's sleeping habits."

Eri doesn't know what to do. She looked at Kogoro who smiled mockingly at her which infuriated her. "That's right, I need to go and ask some questions to with. Is it alright with you, Anata?" She stressed the last part.

"By all means. I know how much you love that feline of yours. So I shall meet you at the pool in 30 minutes, Hinata-san?" The detective asked.

"Alright." Her smiled showed her teeth.

The unsettling feeling coursed over Eri. At the back of her mind, there is a voice telling her that Kogoro shouldn't go with her. But anyway, what they will do is their business. She doesn't feel comfortable being alone with Tobe but perhaps they can talk about their relationship. If he really wants her back there shouldn't be any Hinata on the way.


	5. Love Me Tonight

Both of them remained silent inside their room. Kogoro went to his luggage and headed over the bathroom slamming the door. Once he went out, Eri was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go ahead and speak. Don't go breaking the door! What's your problem anyway?" The lawyer was seething as she asked the detective.

"Me? I don't have a problem but you will and don't go around telling me I didn't warn you! All I can say is-"

"That's the problem Kogoro! You always got something to say." She cut him off then stood in front of him. "You are not even my friend so don't go around telling me what to do!" Their eyes met. Was it hurt that she saw in his eyes?

Kogoro didn't answer. Wow that hurts! He just left and headed over to the pool, leaving a confused Eri

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata was already swimming when Kogoro arrived. The detective removed his shirt and joined the woman on the pool.

"You're finally here. I was thinking you're not going to come." She then placed both of her hands on his chest as if to feel him. "Nice bod you got."

Scratching his head, the detective just smiled at her then decided to flirt with her. After all, he might get laid tonight. If this doesn't work then there's Misayi waiting for him. "Well you look fantastic too, Hinata-san."

"Really?" She seductively said then wrapped her arms around Kogoro's neck. "How come Tobe doesn't notice that?"

A seductive smile escaped the detective's lips. He traced a finger on the side of her breast. Looking at her eyes, he responded. "Then he must be a fool."

"Now I know why those women are after you, Kogoro-chan. You got a way with words. Want to sleep with me?"

"_Bingo!" _Kogoro screamed in his head. "One night only, Hinata." His voice low as he spoke near her ear. "I can give you one night only. Just a one night stand."

"I understand. Sure thing anyway, Tobe may be busy seducing Kisaki-san." Hinata licked his ear.

Kogoro knew that Hinata was playing with him but now he can't get his mind off that asshole seducing Eri and the latter liking it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tobe sat beside Eri who already had four glasses of margarita. She didn't seem surprised though when he took the chair beside her.

"So Tobe, is there anything you want to discuss?" Eri said without turning to look at him. "For sure we are not to discuss my cat."

He turned to face her but she is just looking down at her margarita. "Eri, I would leave Hinata tonight so we can be together. I know my fault now. It's you that I want." He then held her hand. "Just one more chance. Another chance to prove that I love you."

Nothing. Eri felt nothing. She remembered how a simple touch from him would send thrills on her body. But now, there's just nothing that she can feel. "T-tobe, I will not lie to you. You hurt me."

"Yes I did. But weren't we happy once?" The lawyer turned her gaze to him, meeting his eye, remembering all the good times they had. "I lost my path, Eri when I chose her. If only I can let you go, but I can't. Now I know what I did was wrong. I am so sorry. I am sorry, Eri." The lawyer's tears fell. This is hard for her too. "My only hope is for you to forgive me. How can I hurt you who loved me so much? I was blinded. Please Eri."

A part of the lawyer's mind wants to go and forgive him. But why does it seem that her heart is against it. But she had forgiven him a long time ago. "I-I had forgiven you already, Tobe." The tears still falling from her eyes. "I had a long time ago."

The lawyer was surprised though when he felt the vet's lips on hers. It was a quick kiss. "Thank you, Eri. I love you." He then said as he tightened her hold on her hand.

The act though didn't sit well with Eri. She pulled her hand from his. "Understand simply that I had forgiven you but it does not mean I will be taking you back." Wiping her tears, Eri stood to leave. "Kogoro and I's relationship are going good." She lied when in truth, she just cannot decide if she wants this man back in her life. There seemed to be two forces battling inside of her.

But Tobe didn't want to let her go. He pulled her arm so she can sit again. "Eri, that man is a certified womanizer. Wasn't he found sleeping with that woman he was accused of killing?"

Shocked registered on Eri's face. She drank her fifth margarita to give her time to think. Then it hit her. "Seems to be that you didn't do a full research on the case. The real culprit put a sleeping pill on his drink and brought him to that woman's room instead of his." Eri said without batting her eyes.

It seemed to be accepted by the vet as he changed the topic. "Still, once a playboy, always a playboy. He is not the kind of man suited for you."

Deep inside Eri's being she felt the need to defend the detective. "You don't know him so please stop judging him. This isn't about our relationship. It's between us, Tobe."

"Please Eri. I want you back."

Again, Eri stood as if to leave. "Please let me think about it." Then she walked away but drinking the wine and the margarita is taking its toll. She walked tipsy.

Seeing Eri's state, Tobe saw this as an opportunity to be with Eri, Tobe wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let me help you to your room."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro lie on the bed alone. He just got back after he left Hinata hanging. But recalling what happened is making him hard again especially that he didn't get his release. It all happened too quickly. After they flirted in the pool, he took Hinata at the beach bench on the dark part of the pool area. It was isolated and covered with plants. He can feel Hinata burning with lust as she used her mouth in pleasuring him. But before he came, he immediately removed his tool from her mouth and had her remove all her clothing. He rubbed his finger on her soft mound and she was dripping wet already. Kogoro placed two fingers inside her and pumped in and out. Just as she was about to come, he stopped claiming that he cannot betray Eri. The detective then left her all hot and bothered.

Not that he wasn't on the losing end. His member is hard and he is considering going taking up Misayi's invitation but it worried him that it's past eleven in the evening but Eri is still not yet back. Though he doesn't know why but there is something inside him was bothered with the fact that Eri was out there with that man.

Thinking that he cannot go and wait for her, Kogoro decided to look for her but just as he got out of their room, he was met by Tobe with his arm wrapped around her waist as if supporting her in walking. Instantly, he knew that the lawyer had too much liquor.

"The fuck were you thinking letting her get drunk." He immediately took Eri from his grasp.

"She was already drinking when I came." The vet retorted.

"Get lost you asshole." He is just fuming. "Now, before I kick your ass."

Tobe left in a haste and assisted Eri to their room. The lawyer is awake but seems to be passing out soon. Kogoro helped her sit on the bed.

Seeing that it was Kogoro assisting her, Eri felt relieved. She doesn't know why but this idiot actually makes her feel safe. "So, Mouri-san, did you and Hinata do it?" she asked. Now that she is drunk, she had more courage to ask him these kinds of questions.

"Sleep, Kisaki-san. I suggest you change first though." He then sat on the couch. Her back on him. "You got too much to drink."

"Just a couple of shots. I can handle it. But you didn't answer my question, Mouri-san. Did you fuck her?" Her tone clearly indicates that she is intoxicated.

"I told you my plan right?" Kogoro noticed Eri walking towards him. "Seduce and dump."

The detective was then surprised when the lawyer sat on his lap. He had to wrap his arm on his waist to prevent her from falling. "Why don't you seduce me instead?" She whispered on his ear. Her breath tickling him.

"Kisaki-san!" Kogoro blurted but damn if he can't feel his member hardening again. Her finger is gently tracing his lower lip.

"What?" Eri then said. She knows what she is doing. "Don't want me?" She then unbuttoned his shirt then made circular motions on his chest. "I can make you want me." Then, she bit Kogoro's lower lip and kissed him.

Kogoro knew that it was wrong but this woman is a temptation. Before he knew it, he had taken off his shirt then picked Eri up to the bed. Their tongues fighting for dominance.

While kissing though, Kogoro remembered that Eri's drunk and that she will kill him. In a haste, he sat on the bed. "This is wrong, Kisaki-san. You're drunk."

"I want you for this night only. I know your rules. Don't think that just because I am drunk, I already don't know what I am doing."

"Then why are you doing this?" He stood then took his discarded shirt on the floor.

"I-I…" She cannot seem to tell him that she is attracted to him. A very strong attraction.

When she couldn't answer, Kogoro decided to just head to Misayi. Not because he's been on the verge of fucking two beautiful women tonight and somehow he didn't, but because he has to be away from Eri, he cannot trust himself that he would not ravish her. True that she is far from the typical women that he beds but, something is pulling him to her. "I will just see you tomorrow morning."

Before he can leave though, Eri pulled him. He is taller than her so she pulled the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard, dragging him back to bed. This time, she is on top of him. "Kogoro, I don't know why but I want you. Love me just for tonight." She kissed him again, this time deeper.

He tried but he cannot deny himself any longer. He responded to her kiss. His hand roaming over her offensive clothing. Without breaking the kiss, Kogoro rolled so Eri would be under him. His tongue invading the insides of her mouth. Slowly, he removed her dress.

Eri moaned when Kogoro gently bit her neck repeatedly before he kissed it and she felt his tongue glide over her long neck. He then went down and his mouth captured the pebble in her breast still covered with bra. Biting it gently, another moan escaped from Eri's lips, while his other hand is massaging her left breast.

The sensation the Eri felt was overwhelming. Both their breaths are labored. Then, their mouths met again as Kogoro expertly removed her bra. Once done, his fingers gently pulled her pebble, eliciting a moan from the lawyer. He devoured again her breast without the offending fabric. His tongue teased her nipple. Then he sucked and licked her breast as his finger travelled to her nether region. He placed his hand inside her underwear and rubbed her womanhood gently.

Eri never experienced this kind of pleasure before. Her soft mound is wet. When Kogoro inserted a finger inside her jewel, she cried in ecstasy. "Oh Kogoro… That feels so good."

Something tells Kogoro to be gentle. He then removed her undergarment and his kisses trailed down to her chest down to her navel, then finally at her soft mound. Spreading her legs, Eri struggled to close it as if shy on what he will find. "Don't Eri. You look beautiful." She then allowed him to part her legs.

Using his tongue, he flicked her folds. "Kogoro… so good." He tasted her. It was the sweetest thing he had tasted in his life.

Eri felt that she is getting closer to her climax. "Please… stop… Kogoro, I am coming." She screamed.

He looked at her eyes. "Come for me, Kisaki-san." The he resumed what he was doing. Minutes later, he tasted her sweet juice on his mouth.

Catching their breaths, Kogoro removed his shirt then lay beside Eri. The lawyer then sat on top of him then devoured his mouth. Eri can taste her release on his mouth. Thoughts of what he did to her came back and Eri can feel herself growing hot again.

As if returning the favor, Eri feathered kisses all over his body. Then she took off his shorts. His manhood sprung on her. She licked his length. "Oh… Eri…" He moaned as she teased his manhood. Kogoro almost came when she sucked on his member. "Damn that's great…" She sucked his length in and out and Kogoro he had never seen something more wonderful than this specific lawyer giving him a head.

When the detective felt that he was about to come, he pulled his dick from her and have her lay on her back with him on top. He positioned at her entrance, rubbing off his dick first on her still dripping mound.

Eri though stopped him before he entered. "Please be gentle, Kogoro." She said.

The look of shock registered on the detective's face. "You're a…" He cannot believe she is giving her virginity to him.

"Yes just go on but be careful." Eri snapped blushing. Looks like he irritated her again.

"B-but… Are you sure?" He still hesitated.

"Just go and I am no longer drunk before you do the bad drunk speech again." Eri said.

Kogoro then positioned himself on her entrance. Gently, he pushed inside of her with great difficulty. Once he is inside, he almost came. She was so tight. The detective noticed the pain in her face. He then captured her lips in a deep kiss as his hand played with her breast. While doing this, he remained still inside her so she can get used to him.

Eri moaned. She is forgetting the pain as Kogoro devours her. Finally, he thrust into her. Slowly, he is picking up his pace. Eri's pain was replaced by overwhelming sensation. Her nails are digging into Kogoro's back who is still kissing her. Her legs are wrapped in his thigh. Finally, she felt herself about to experience her second climax. "Kogoro please faster."

The detective complied immediately. He is also close but he wants Eri to reach her climax first. He didn't have to wait for long though as he felt her soft mound pulsating. He then released his seed inside her.

Trying to catch their breaths, Kogoro moved from Eri's top to her side. He then pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. Feeling extremely tired, both of them fell asleep.


	6. Friends With Benefits?

Eri woke up to see Kogoro lying on his stomach with an arm draped on her. She can't believe of all the guys in the world, she actually has to give herself to this womanizing asshole. Not that she can blame him after all, she remembered everything clearly. Despite her not understanding why she did it, she cannot trace a hint of regret. She might have done it as a rebellion against Tobe or perhaps that undeniable attraction that she feels for this detective. Perhaps they are right. Women flirt with the bad guy but they marry the good guy. If she ever find a good guy.

Her thoughts wondered back to her talk with Tobe. She cannot decide whether to go get back to him or not. Well the 'NOT' option is winning badly. Could it be that the talk that the detective gave her yesterday actually worked? Her head is just spinning. She'll think about it later. Right now though she doesn't know how to deal with this detective? It was a one night stand anyway, there shouldn't be a problem.

As if on cue, the detective moved waking up from his slumber. He raised his head to check on the time at the bedside table. He then pulled her closer to him and gave her a lingering kiss which made her blush. "Stop analyzing everything. It's only 6:15 AM, let's get some more sleep." Eri then smiled to herself and nuzzled into him as they both return to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Eri, let me explain." Kogoro sat on the bed upon realizing that he was naked on the bed with an equally naked Eri. So it wasn't a dream.

The lawyer who was lying with her back against Kogoro smiled to herself. It had been two hours since they first woke up. "It's alright. I wanted it."

"B-but…" Kogoro recalled last night's events.

"Yeah, yeah… You don't do it twice, you don't do relationships blah, blah, blah. One night stand, Mouri-san."

Kogoro looked at Eri who is on her side facing him. "B-but why? I mean I am thankful and all being your first-"

The lawyer blushed then cut Kogoro off. "I wanted to get rid of it. No more questions, Mouri-san. Let's leave it at that."

Kogoro knows that he should just shut it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later, both couples met at the lobby then bid farewell. Eri and Kogoro headed to the car he borrowed so they can head home. The trip was silent. Kogoro replayed last night's events in his mind. That made his driving difficult as he cannot stop the reaction of his member inside his pants. How he wish he can drive faster to Eri's place.

The lawyer is looking outside the car but her mind is filled with the memories of last night. Now there is a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not that she has any experience to compare it with but he was good.

"So, any update between you and the vet?" Kogoro asked. He hopes that since last night, Eri slept with him, the two are still not together.

"Fucking me doesn't give you a license to interfere with my life!" She angrily snapped.

"I am merely concerned for you. That guy is an asshole."

"And you're not? Mouri-san, not because you know the story, it doesn't mean that you are a part of it! You just know the story!" Eri is seething with anger. How dare this asshole interfere with her life?

"He already made you an option and yet you're still running after him? That's the reason why guys' heads are getting inflated! You should look for a guy who would treat you like the Queen that you are. Not someone who is treating you like an option!"

Stop, rewind and play that again. Did he just refer to her as a queen? This man is just an enigma. He would go play musical beds but still he can say those sweet words. And why are her tears falling. "I-I…"

Kogoro then briefly turned to her. "What? You're crying?"

"I am afraid." She confessed. Not that it was easy for her but she feels like she can just say anything with the detective.

"Afraid? Is he threatening you?!" This time, Kogoro is still looking at the road but his eyes are so fierce Eri thought he might go and kill someone. "Just tell me and I will beat the shit out of that ex of yours!"

Eri wiped her tears. "Not that. I am afraid that I will be alone. I am 33."

He looked at her and all the seriousness in her face. Her eyes misty with tears. "Kisaki-san, don't be afraid. You know I won't neglect you. I will just be beside you. Don't be afraid to cry. Don't be afraid to look stupid. Don't be afraid of what you can't see. Because I won't leave you. I will take care of you. Until you find what you're looking for. You are my friend, you know. Whether you like it or not."

Eri caught the sincere smile on his face. "What if I won't find what I am looking for?" What is she looking for anyway?

"Then you're stuck with me for a long time. You wouldn't want that I assume. Trust me, Kisaki-san. You will find someone better than that ass wipe. Every girl deserves a love story worth sharing. And I know for a fact that you will have yours."

Eri gave the detective a smile. When he smiled back, she can feel her heart doing a somersault inside her chest. What is this feeling? How can this man make her feel so many emotions in just a couple of days that they'd been together? Why does she feel that she can tell him anything and trust him that way she never trusted anyone? All these questions are invading Eri's mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro lay on his bed. Much as he tried, he cannot remove the lawyer from his mind. Why did he say those? Sure he comforts those women he had bedded when they have a problem. He is really against men who fool women. Yes he is not really a saint but at least he is honest. But remembering what happened between him and Eri was just so wonderful. He wants to go and do it again and again. He feels like he can just go and lay beside Eri for a long- Hold that thought! Lay beside Eri for a long time? Where did that come from?

Then he just felt it. Thump, thump, thump. Why is heart beating like this at the thought of the lawyer? He fucked her. That's it. One night stand. But something inside him is protesting. The kisses they shared, the way her body fit into his. Oh! He must be going insane!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week had passed since their return. It is Sunday morning now when Eri is having coffee. The phone rang and immediately, the lawyer answered it. "Hello, this is Kisaki-Eri speaking."

"Hi Eri. Just want to know if you would like to go out for a dinner tonight?" It was Tobe. To be honest he rarely entered her mind. Mostly her thoughts are of the detective but he hasn't really showed up. She expected he would though. "Eri, still there?"

Her thoughts were cut off when Tobe spoke. "Sorry, what's that again?"

"I was asking if you would like to have a dinner with me tonight." Was that irritation on his voice?

Deciding that there's nothing wrong with it, Eri agreed. "Alright. Pick me up by 8PM."

"Thanks Eri."

When they hang up, Eri's thoughts wondered back to the detective. Why is he not going to her? He said he would be beside her until she finds the right one. _"Don't be a fool, Kisaki Eri. That guy is a womanizer. He probably is too busy with those whores!" _The thought greatly upset the lawyer. Definitely, she would go with Tobe tonight. He is a good guy anyway and besides that detective is just going to cause her headache!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As expected, Tobe brought Eri to an expensive restaurant. The food was exquisite she has to admit but to be all honest, the veterinarian bored her.

"Eri, is the food to your liking?" He asked.

"Indeed it is. Thank you for bringing me here." Eri lacked enthusiasm.

"I am happy that you agreed. Eri, I invited you because I want to talk about us." He gently held Eri's hand. "I broke up with Hinata already because it is you that I want to be with. Eri, I love you. What I did is wrong and I understand it now."

She looked at him. "If you really love me, why just now? Why not before?" she asked.

"It was because I cannot just leave my job in US and I cannot just leave." He explained. His hand still holding Eri's.

Eri understood. She knew that he cannot just leave because of a contract. "But Hinata-"

"I stayed with her because that's what her parents wanted. You know they sponsored me there. Yes I admit that I thought I was still in love with her. But after a couple of months being with her, I realized that it is still you that I want. When we got back here, I already broke up with her but she refused. Until last week she told me that she slept with that boyfriend of yours." Tobe saw Eri's eyes widen at the information that he gave.

"H-he slept with her?" This couldn't be happening. How? Come on they slept together that night and he said he tempted her then left her. Why did he have to lie to her? Should she really ask? Anyway they were just acting right?

"Yeah. Seems like Hinata wants your boyfriend and she let me go just like that. Eri, you cannot stay with a man like him. But I, I promise to love you."

She just looked at him. After some moments of silence she spoke. "Tobe, I-I still don't know but right now, can you bring me home?"

Tobe smiled to himself as he drove to Eri's place. He will get her soon enough.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro has been waiting on the tree outside Eri's home for two hours now. He used the doorbell several times but it seems that she is not home though her car is there. He then decided to just wait for her. He lost count of the cigarettes he smoked and his back is getting numb leaning on the tree.

Thoughts of their night together never left his mind. Whether at work or anywhere he is, all he could think of was her. Her smooth skin, her soft lips, her sad smile. For a week, he didn't go to her hoping that he can go and forget about it. But he just can't. Finally, he decided that he wants to feel her again. Maybe if he beds her again, he can finally remove him from his system.

A car stopped in front of Eri's house. He recognized it as Tobe's. He is seething no doubt about it. But much as he wants to beat the guy to a pulp, he remained where he is, away from their sight though he can still see them from where they are. Tobe got out of the car and opened the door for Eri. Then they headed to her front door.

Kogoro saw the vet kiss Eri though from where he was standing, he cannot determine if it was on the lips, cheek or worst, her neck. After a minute, the vet headed to his car and left. Eri closed the door. Seeing that this is his opportunity, he then headed and used the doorbell again.

Surprise was evident on Eri's face. She thought that she would be seeing Tobe but it was Kogoro. Remembering what Tobe told her earlier, she got irritated at the sight of the playboy. "What do you want?" She snapped.

His eyes met hers. Damn he is upset seeing her with that fool. "What were you doing with him?" he snapped back.

The nerve of this asshole. "What I do with him is none of your business, Mouri-san. And I asked you first what do you want?"

"You." Before she could react, Kogoro pulled her waist and captured Eri's lips.

She was shocked but despite trying to suppress her feeling, she responded to the kiss. "You… can't… just… come… here…" she said in between kisses.

Instead of reacting, Kogoro brought Eri inside. Their lips still interlocked. He kicked the door to close. His kisses are getting more demanding and punishing. "I… just did." He said quickly and then returned into kissing her.

Eri wanted nothing more than breaking the kiss but it seems like her body won't respond. Before she knew it, Kogoro was already removing her dress, leaving her with only her undergarments. He then sucked on her neck. "Oh…" Eri moaned at the sensation that he had successfully awakened.

"Eri… you are so damn beautiful…" He said when he raised his head to meet her eyes. They are still standing with her back against the wall. "What are you doing to me?" He then went back into sucking her neck.

Eri's hands removed his coat and shirt as he assaulted her neck. Once she did, she held Kogoro's face with both her hands and pulled him for a deep kiss. His hands are busy caressing both her breast. Finding her bra as a hindrance, he removed it. He was anything but gentle. His kisses are bruising her lips but Eri found that it was stimulating her more. Kogoro then lowered his head and sucked on her nipple. His tongue playing with it. "Oh Kogoro… it feels so good." She then cupped the back of his head as his tongue played with her breast.

His hand went inside her underwear. He inserted two fingers inside her mound and elicited a groan from Eri. "Eri… you are so wet…" He then sucked again on her breast as his fingers went in and out her.

The room was filled with their moans. Eri removed his pants and boxers. Just as she did, his manhood sprung to life. "Take me now Kogoro."

He didn't need any further encouragement. Instead of removing her red lace panty, he just moved it and inserted his member inside with more force than necessary. Once he is inside her, he picked Eri up with the support of the wall behind her back. "Fuck me, Eri."

Eri wrapped her arms around Kogoro's and moved her hips. She dictated the pace. It felt so good that he meets her every time she bounced on him. Their eyes filled with lust. Kogoro sucked and sucked on her neck. Eri didn't seem to mind. "Kogoro, I am coming now."

Kogoro didn't complain as he is close himself. Her thrust becoming faster and faster every second. "Eri… I am going to come now." Eri came first then Kogoro followed seconds later.

They were too tired to move but, carrying Eri, Kogoro managed to bring them both on the couch. His member is still slightly hard inside Eri's womanhood. Eri sat on top of Kogoro. Her head on his shoulder, catching her breath.

Kogoro then captured her lips for a sweet kiss. "I thought you don't do woman twice." She isn't mad but more of wondering. Damn her body for betraying her.

"You are my exception." He quipped. Kogoro cannot explain this to Eri. He cannot even explain it to himself. "What were you doing with him?"

"Had a date. He broke up with Hinata."

"So… are you going back to him now?" Kogoro asked.

"Maybe…" Eri smiled at him. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Can I stop you?" He then asked. Kogoro was placing feathered kisses on her lips.

"Seeing that he is the only guy interested in dating me and you only want me for sex, then perhaps no."

Kogoro lied on the couch with Eri on top of him. "Hey, Kisaki-san. Don't say that. I don't want sex only with you. I want us to be friends."

"Friends with benefits? You can get that anywhere." She said feeling sleepy. Eri can hear his heart beat from her position and it seems to make her drowsy.

Kogoro laughed gently. He liked the idea. No strings attached. "Good idea. You can be Mila Kunis and I can be Justin Timberlake." Eri laughed at him recalling the movie. "I know who I want to take me home." He sang badly. After her laugh, Kogoro turned serious. "Seriously, Kisaki-san, you shouldn't really consider that asshole. I got a bad feeling about him."

"Not this again." Eri complained. "Seriously, Mouri-san, this is getting old."

He wrapped an arm around Eri then kissed her hair. "Just concerned."

"Well let's fight tomorrow, right now let's sleep."

Kogoro is not satisfied but decided that their discussion can wait until tomorrow.


	7. Is This Love?

Two weeks passed and the two settled with their friends with benefits set up. Eri started taking pills as it seems that Kogoro isn't prepared with his so called condom all the time. But the two had been at it most of the time- at her house, in her kitchen, in his apartment, her room, her office (with their longest kiss ever so Kogoro can shut Eri's moans to prevent Midori from hearing), in her car, among others. Like they were some horny teenagers.

There were times that the two are contented just being with each other. They would snuggle in her couch and watch those old movies. Both learned their mutual love for the classics be it with movies or songs. Or there was this one Saturday morning that Kogoro actually gave her a foot massage, scrub and painted her nails. Eri was laughing all the time especially when he didn't want it but agreed when she promised a nice bed time together. Who would have thought that this tough guy can paint nails? Kogoro refused to answer but Eri had a haunch that one of his escapades taught him.

But they are not really together. Friends with benefits. Eri goes out with Tobe and more often now that she already told the vet that _she and Kogoro are over._ Of course the detective objected but he cannot do anything about it.

Right now, the two are trying to catch their breath after another mind blowing sex. As always, Kogoro wrapped his arm around Eri and kissed the lawyer's hair. He seems to love doing it a lot even when they are not having sex.

"So, Kisaki-san, how was your date with Tobe?" He asked once he caught his breath. She went out with the vet earlier that evening and when she arrived, Kogoro was there eating on her kitchen as if he owns the place.

"Same old." She said. To be honest, she hates it when Kogoro is always asking about Tobe. How many times did they fight about him always ending with one of them leaving?

"Don't you get tired?" He is slightly irritated.

Eri noticed his tone. If she blows up, definitely she will sleep alone tonight. "Just sleep, Kogoro."

"I just don't get it why you are still going out with him." Now, his irritation is evident.

"Can you please drop it? I am sick of you always bringing this up." The lawyer snapped. She then removed Kogoro's arm on her and sat on the bed angrily facing the detective. "What's up with you and your damn double standard? I don't ask you to stop seeing those women of yours!"

Kogoro sat on the bed as equally angry. "You don't have to ask because I don't have any women! I don't have a fucking woman!" He then stood and went to dress up picking his discarded clothes on the floor. "I am so sorry for caring for you."

Before Eri could say anything, Kogoro had left the room and eventually her house. _"Damn detective!"_

* * *

Another argument between him and Eri. He went straight to the bar he frequents. While ordering, several girls who know Kogoro headed and invited him for a night, but he refused. Since the first time he had Eri, he never got laid by a different woman. Something inside him protests with the thought of sleeping with another woman. Kogoro doesn't even look at girls as much as he used too. Every day, no matter where he is, his mind is always occupied by that no-nonsense lawyer. Not once in his life did a woman invade his thoughts. And he cannot understand that weird feeling inside his chest when he sees her smile.

He took another shot of brandy. Could it be? Is this feeling _that feeling_ that he never thought he would happen to him? No… That is just plain impossible. He cannot love. Perhaps it is strong attraction to the lawyer but love is definitely out of question. He refuses to let it be love.

* * *

Eri took another bite of Zigoba. She is upset. It had been more than a week since Kogoro left. Not once did he seek her out again after that night. Maybe he never will. Perhaps he already tired. Wasn't he the one who told her that he doesn't bed a woman twice? But then again, he also told her that she was his exception.

Tonight, Tobe invited her for another dinner after work. Perhaps it would be best if she would just get back with him. After all, Tobe is safe and he said he loves her. At least she won't get all confused. Sure she has a very strong attraction with the detective but their play time is over. She has to consider her future and certainly, there is no future with that asshole.

Eri left her car at the office as Tobe picked her up. She changed to semi-casual attire and headed over the restaurant.

"Tobe, I accept your offer for us to get back together." Eri said as they eat. Her eyes are everywhere except his.

A smile grew on the face of the veterinarian. "Thank you, Eri. I promise we will be happy." He then said as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

The act made Eri pull her hand but she forced a smile on her face. She is doing the right thing. Tobe is safe. Kogoro is anything but.

* * *

Eri and Tobe settled into a smooth relationship. No fighting, he is always taking her out, and really nice to her. He seems to be perfect. But Eri couldn't help but compare him to Kogoro. She misses their verbal spars, the passionate sex, snuggling together. Something is wrong in her head. But she ignored it. Tobe is safe. Anyway, it's been a month since she last saw the detective but not once did she fail to think of the detective.

The lawyer then started to review her case. Tomorrow she will be up again against Prosecutor was the case of a burglar who was charged with murder instead of manslaughter. The culprit admitted into hitting the victim with an ashtray but denied taking the money. However, the proprietor saw what happened.

Then out of nowhere, her thoughts lingered again to Kogoro. That man is just so good, sometimes she hates when they were watching those detective series and he would just go and reveal the culprit as soon as the crime was committed. A faint smile escaped her lips as she remembered those moments with him. The two weeks that they spent being friends with benefits were not just filled with sex but with those tender moments.

Right now though, she has to focus on her case. At any rate, Kogoro is no longer part of her life.

* * *

Kogoro stared at Eri as she go and defend her client. He doubts if she knows he's here but this case was given to him to investigate further as the one assigned had been shot in an encounter. The detective then decided to see the trial today with hopes of getting more information. The fact that Eri is the defendant's lawyer was unknown to him until now.

He knows that Eri is with that fool veterinarian again. Perhaps it was his own doing but there's nothing he can do now. He pushed thoughts of Eri at the back of his mind. Once his focus is on the hearing again. His detective instinct kicked again. Something is wrong. He could help Eri again this time. That is if she will talk to him again.

* * *

After the session, the detective waited for Eri. He saw prosecutor Kujou talking to the lawyer outside. Approaching them, Reiko gave Kogoro a smile and left leaving the two.

"Eri… can I speak with you?" He then asked. His tone filled with sadness.

Eri was surprised to see him but it only lasted for a few seconds before it was replaced with irritation. "What for? I think our play time is over, Mouri-san."

"Eri… please…" Kogoro said. All he wants is a chance to explain and to let her know how he really feels for her.

"It's over, Mouri-san. Please do not interfere with our lives anymore. Tobe and I are together again if you still don't know that. Our relationship is going smooth. Just… just go. I don't want to do anything with you. I don't even want to see your face again."

Feeling defeated, Kogoro turned to leave but not before he spoke. "I remember telling you not to fall in love with me. But I failed to remind myself." Then he left before Eri could say a word.

Eri stood dumbfounded. Did he just tell her he is in love with her? No, it cannot be. That man is incapable of love. She wanted to run after him and ask him about it but Midori called her and informed her that they have to leave so they won't be late for their appointment.

* * *

After their talk, Kogoro went on full detective mode. Setting aside his lost, he went to the bar of the witness, Arima Masahiko to investigate. It didn't hurt that he can also get a drink there. Since that fight with Eri, he had been drinking to the point that the chief had been bothered. Talking to Masahiko strengthened his suspicion that the burglar really didn't take the money.

He then headed to the crime scene. Upon investigation, Kogoro understood how the murder was done. Immediately, he called Eri.

"What?" The lawyer snapped on the other line. Why is he calling her?

"Kisaki-san, the case of Inoue Takashi was transferred to me. I'd like to inform you that he didn't kill Ootsu-san. If you are interested, you can head over the crime scene now and I can inform you of what happened." His tone didn't connote any kind of emotion.

"Why should I trust you?" Evidently, the lawyer is annoyed.

"I hope that our personal matters won't affect our professions. I am simply helping you out in figuring the truth and help give justice to the victim by putting to jail the real murderer."

Silence ensued. After several moments, Eri agreed. "Fine. I shall meet you there in half an hour."

Half an hour later, Eri arrived. When she got out of her car though, a boy in a skateboard gave a letter to her. Immediately, she opened it.

_"Figured you wouldn't want to see me, Kisaki-san. When you get to the crime scene, I left instructions to Akiyama-san. He would help replicate the crime for you to understand. On the next hearing, just call me as a special witness. I will be there to reveal the real culprit._

_Kogoro."_

Eri felt her heart drop. Well, she was expecting to see the detective. Of course she doesn't want to talk to him about anything personal but would it kill him to face her? Damn that asshole for bothering her like this.

The lawyer approached Akiyama Takuya for instructions. Upon doing so, she was surprised to see someone being murdered. When they opened the door it was all an illusion generated by the light. Eri confirmed with Takuya if this was what he saw that night and the witness confirmed that it was.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Tobe and Eri went to an underwater play. Upon entering, the two saw Kogoro talking to a beautiful lady while laughing. Eri felt annoyance seeing the display. The detective noticed the two at the entrance. Followed by the lady, Kogoro approached Eri and Tobe.

"Hello, Kisaki-san and Tobe-san. I assume you are here to watch the underwater play as well." He greeted with a faint smile on his face masking the jealousy that is consuming him inside. "Let me introduce you to the show's star, Osawa Michiko."

"How do you do?" Immediately, Tobe extended his arm to Michiko.

Eri on the other hand just gave a fake smile. For sure this is another escapade of this asshole. How can she even spend her nights thinking if he really said he loves her. Damn asshole.

"Nice to meet you." Michiko said. "I was about to give Mouri-san a tour, would you like to join us?" She asked nicely.

"No thanks." She quickly answered. The thought of seeing this woman whose arms is snaked on Kogoro's is making her upset. "I actually want to grab some coffee before the show starts."

Tobe then turned his gaze to Eri. It was evident that the vet took a liking to the beauty. "Eri, maybe we can go and see the backstage. I think it would be interesting."

"I just want to grab a coffee." Eri then said firmly. She tugged the vet's arm and headed away before he can voice out another protest.

Kogoro and Michiko then headed to tour back stage. She introduced him to her co-workers. Though Kogoro noticed that Michiko really has an attitude and talks harshly.

* * *

An hour later, Kogoro waited for the play to start. Much to his chagrin, he found himself looking for Tobe and Eri who happens to be seated two rows below him. It was dark so he couldn't make out what they are doing. If he thought seeing Eri ignore him hurts then it hurts him more to see her with the wrong guy. He knows Tobe is not sincere with Eri but he failed to protect her from him.

The play was good. When it was time for Michiko to show as Venus though, the audience was shocked when the clam opened and she just floated there lifeless.

Immediately, the detective hurried to the scene. As they were in front, Eri even saw Kogoro inside the huge aquarium as they drained it. He was trying to resuscitate Michiko but then, she noticed the sad look on the detective's face. It was too late.

Eri forgot about Tobe and immediately followed Kogoro at the backstage. She doesn't know why but Eri is just so sure that he will be revealing the culprit.

Tobe followed suit. He just wants to leave and rest but Eri really has to go and follow that detective ex of hers. Perhaps she hasn't really moved on. But she is his now.

They were all gathered inside the control room. Kogoro was asking about the functions and the safety completely ignoring Eri's presence when an upset Tobe entered the room.

"Eri, let's go." He said.

"Wait Tobe. I need to see this." She retorted upset that he had the gall to talk to her like that.

Kogoro just listened, not even turning to see them and hoping that someone goes and ask the two to leave. But no one dared to do it. The rest of the police have yet to arrive.

"I said let's go. What? Still drooling over that ex of yours, Eri?" Finally, Tobe snapped.

"You are unbelievable. Just leave if you want to leave." Eri then said.

"You are coming with me." He then dragged Eri out of the room.

"Tobe, it hurts." She squealed catching Kogoro's attention.

Before he knew what hit him, Tobe lay on the ground. "Hey animal doctor," He called. Eri stood behind Kogoro. "Can you only manhandle a woman? Piece of shit!"

"Eri, do you know how many women would want to be with me? You cannot defy me like this!" Tobe said as he stood and straightened himself. He ignored the detective and talked to Eri instead.

Before Eri could snap, Kogoro spoke. "Don't you dare tell a woman that there are a lot of girls out there that can replace her. You should remember how many guys lost when she chose you!"

"What? Guys like you? You are not worth anything, Mouri!."

"Tobe please stop it." Eri then called. She is not afraid that Tobe will get hurt but she is more afraid that Kogoro might beat him up and get in trouble.

"Hn… Really? Why don't we see what you're worth? Wanna take this outside?"

"Whatever you asshole." Tobe then faced meeting the detective's eye. "She chose me. Go and find yourself another woman. She's mine!" He then dragged Eri with him. Eri went with Tobe to prevent any further dilemma.

"Wait, Tobe." The two stopped on their tracks. Both Eri and Tobe saw the murderous intent in his fierce eyes. "Just pray that we don't ever cross our paths again. Remember that if we do, I promise, I will add you to my sins." There is no mistake on that evil smile on his face.

Eri stood dumbfounded. The vet then led her outside the scene. When they entered his car, Eri spoke.

"Why did you do that, Tobe?" She asked. Deep inside Eri was furious. "You hurt me."

"Because you are still flirting with that ex of yours!" He angrily said. His eyes filled with angered that it scared Eri.

"There's nothing going on between us anymore! What are you saying?" Eri then explained.

Tobe then had his hand on her neck as if to choke her. "There'd better be nothing, Eri. I won't share you with him. You're mine!" He said then drove away.

* * *

"Mouri-san, this looks like an unfortunate accident." Inspector Megure said when he arrived. They tested all the equipment used and those were functioning correctly.

But Kogoro wasn't convinced. He knew something was up. He revisited the crime scene again. Looking over the clues and all. Then it hit him. "This wasn't an accident. It was a planned murder."All eyes were on the detective now. Time for his show. "I already know who the murderer is behind the trick used. We all thought Michiko died because she drowned inside the shell due to her leg pains. The buttons to stop the flow of water are working fine. Michiko can breathe underwater for four minutes. Therefore, she would have the time to stop the flow using the stop button. It is also unlikely that she will perform with a medicine wrap on her leg as she is an experience performer and always looks at the audience eyes."

"I also found that odd. Even though she had leg pains before she never performed with a medicine wrap." Hayashi Masato, stage director, pointed.

"Yes. But when she met me earlier, she wasn't wearing any medicine wrap. As a proof, she was wearing high heels." Kogoro continued. "Someone with leg pain won't wear those."

"But on the body, there was indeed a medicine wrap on her leg." The inspector pointed out.

Everyone gasped when the detective pointed out. "I think that was the act of the culprit. The murderer misled us into thinking that her death was due to drowning."

"Are you saying that the murderer had us all the time?" A surprised Inspector Megure blurted.

"Yes. The murderer is one of the people inside this room." All the people gasped again. "The murderer put the medicine wrap before the show started. This person snuck on Michiko while she was putting on her make-up. Then drugged her, put the wrap on her leg, then moved her body inside the shell."

"Then, who is the murderer." Another colleague of Michiko asked.

"To commit the murder would really take some time. But if Michiko was drugged first then move the body, it won't really take long. For instance, if you went to the restroom that time, you wouldn't be suspected."

"Washroom?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Yes! Murukawa-san, the murderer is you." The detective pointed to the large man. "Before you deny, I have evidence. They lie on Michiko's cosmetics being scattered. This proves that she was on a conflict while putting her make-up on. Then, there was foundation found in the shell's tank which was most likely the make-up on Michiko's face as she was dragged unconsciously into the shell. As if she was sleeping soundly, she had her face on the ground. If she died in struggle inside the tank, then isn't it strange that the foundation was only found at one spot on the floor? Then as the water filled the tank, it would drown the sleeping Michiko."

"Those are whack deductions. What you said doesn't even count as evidence, Mouri-san." Murukawa countered.

A knowing smirk appeared on the detective's face. "You yourself have the solid evidence on you. On your back, probably behind your neck." Immediately, Takagi looked at the back of Murukawa. There, he saw a lipstick mark. "Yes, that is the exact color of the lipstick that Michiko used. I think it happened while she was being carried and accidentally stained. I checked the uniform hanging on the wall and I saw faint lipstick mark. Possibly, you tried to wash it off."

"But you don't know where it came from. Maybe it happened in the narrow corridors and accidentally stained." Murukawa tried to defend himself.

"No it's impossible. Look at the lipstick mark again." They all did and saw that the lipstick mark is upside down. "That's right, it's upside down. The only way to get that is if the head is over the shoulders. Just the way that you carried Michiko."

Finally, Murukawa-san gave in and revealed that he killed Michiko. It was an act of revenge as she accidentally killed his wife and child. Worst, she knew it was Murukawa's family and laughed about it with her father.


	8. One More Night

After the incident, Eri and Tobe's relationship had never been the same. To be honest, Eri is starting to get scared especially now that the vet is insisting that she shares his bed. Her refusal always leads to a fight between them. No, he never hurt her again though.

But she cannot just leave Tobe. After all, she chose him and she loves him, right?

* * *

The day of Takashi Inoue's hearing arrived. As decided, the lawyer called Kogoro to the stand. Eri looked at Kogoro as he explained the crime. He didn't look well though. His face was flushed and been wrapping himself tightly on his coat. But that didn't change his great deductions.

"While it is true that the suspect hit the victim using an ashtray, he didn't kill him. As the victim was regaining consciousness, the real culprit entered the scene. Tempted with the money that he saw on the vault that the victim checked to see if the burglar took anything, the real culprit then hit the victim again with an ashtray this time ensuring that he will be killed. And that culprit is none other than Arima Masahiko!"

"How can you say that he is the culprit, Mouri-san? Do you have any evidence that would support your allegations?" Prosecutor Kujou then asked.

The detective smiled despite him feeling really dizzy with fever he caught. "Yes of course. On the crime scene, I noticed cooking oil which can only be found in the restaurant that Arima-san owns."

"Given that, on the investigation, Arima-san mentioned that he really went to the victim when he saw him lying on the floor. Plus, Arima-san and Akiyama-san both saw the murder happen right before their eyes."

"Yes. That was a simple trick created by the light outside. The room was dark. The culprit then created an optical illusion using the moving figurine. He placed the figurine where the light can create a shadow of it then creating an illusion that someone is being hit but in reality, the victim already passed away. Arima-san went to the body when they opened the office to actually wipe his fingerprint on the ashtray as he ordered Akiyama-san to call for help. I found out that recently, Arima-san paid his huge debt. I was just wondering, how come the money he used in paying his debts has the fingerprint of Ootsu-san. All of them. The police already have all the money traced and you will see the report that the police made."

The real culprit then admitted to the crime and said that the victim teased him with money that he needs. He lost control and killed him then took the money.

* * *

Right after the hearing, Eri followed Kogoro outside not even waiting for Midori. She saw Kogoro outside the court. "Mouri-san."Eri called. The detective then stopped on his tracks. Eri approached him. "Y-you don't look well."

"I am alright. Is there anything you need, Kisaki-san?" He asked.

_"I need you." _She wanted to tell him but decided against it. "I-I just want to thank you for helping out." She then said.

"Not a problem. We just need to make sure that the real culprit will be apprehended." He said coldly. "I have to go now, Kisaki-san." He then turned to leave.

Tears swell into the lawyer's eyes. She thought the detective cares for her. But he did right? He saved her from Tobe. "Wait!" Eri followed Kogoro and met his eyes. "I also want to thank you for helping me that day."

The detective just smiled at her then left.

* * *

Kogoro lay on his bed. He took some medicines for his fever. For sure in a couple of minutes he will fall asleep. His mind drifted to the talk he had with Eri earlier. He saw her eyes misty. Was she about to cry? Did Tobe hurt her again?

He cannot deny it anymore. He is in love with Eri. But he knows that she loves that Tobe guy. Didn't she still go with him that day despite the fact that he hurt her? That enough showed that she would choose that guy over him. Well, it is not as if he could offer her anything. But that doesn't change the fact that he loves her. He just hopes that she finds someone better than that asshole.

* * *

Saturday night, Eri went out with Tobe. Another boring dinner and Eri were eating in silence when suddenly they heard a commotion. Eri looked at her back to see three masked men with guns. Hurriedly, Tobe took her hand so they can escape but but one masked man grabbed Eri and kicked Tobe.

"You!" He then said to the vet as he pointed his gun to him. He had Eri on his other arm. "Tell the police outside to let us go!"

"And tell them to send in Mouri-san." The other masked man said. "We can do our revenge to that asshole! You," the second masked man turned to Tobe. "Let the police outside know that we want them to send in MouriKogoro."

Immediately Tobe left and did as told. He informed the police of their demand.

Eri was scared out of her wits for Kogoro. These men will kill him.

* * *

Kogoro responded to the back up call. It seems a hostage taking was taking place and for some pathetic reason, they demanded for him. They have a woman hostage it seems. Oh well, duty calls.

Upon arriving at the scene though, worry flooded Kogoro's being when the chief informed him that Eri was being held hostage. But he had to push his emotions aside if he wants to save Eri. Lighting one cigarette, he entered the restaurant.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He mockingly said. His eyes filled with amusement as he puffed his cigarette. "If it isn't the three stooges."

"Shut up, Mouri. You got us last time. Now, it's time for revenge."

Kogoro laughed. "You want revenge. Hahaha… How coward can you three get? I am alone and you guys are hiding behind a woman. Seriously?" He then sat on a chair and crossed his legs. "Let the woman go and I'll see to it that no harm will come to you."

"No!" The third masked man said. "This woman will die if you don't give what we want. And we want a chopper to escape."

Kogoro let out a small laugh then he stood and walked towards them. "Don't come here." The one holding Eri said. "I will make sure this woman's brains will be scattered all over the floor."

"Then do it. See if I care." He stopped heading towards them then started to give a small laugh. Eri forgot that she is being held hostage and looked angrily at Kogoro. The detective didn't faze though and maintained the smirk on his face. "Killing her is a lot cheaper than sending you a chopper. Then if you kill her, I would have every reason in the world to kill you."

The first masked man who seemed to be the leader of the group handed Eri to the second masked man. Then he faced Kogoro. "Very well, Mouri-san. There's something I learned about you. I heard you're the greatest when it comes to guns. I want to know if it's true."

"Well maybe we don't have to get to that point. Just give me the woman then perhaps we can just talk over some beer."

"No! I want to know how good you are with guns." He insisted.

Kogoro didn't answer right away. His eyes moved. He can shoot the first guy but the other two would be the problem. Then it hit him. "You know what's the sad part? It's the fact that you would never know." Kogoro expertly shot the elbow of the guy holding Eri causing him to drop his weapon. Then took a shot at the leader's arm and fired another on the hand of the third guy. "You're all lucky there is a lawyer present and I don't want to hear her screeching human rights to my ears." He said when the three fell. The detective then took their guns and kicked the leader on his gut.

Eri ran to Kogoro and slapped him on his face. "You asshole!" She angrily said.

"W-what the?Kisaki-san, I just saved you!" He angrily shouted. The two didn't even notice the police force enter the restaurant.

"Bastard! You were practically pushing those guys to shoot me!" She said still fuming.

"Don't you watch movies? If I let them know that you're important to me, they would shoot you just to spite me." Kogoro shouted to the lawyer. Good thing that the police were busy taking the culprits.

Eri didn't say anything as their eyes met. "I-I am important to you?" She then asked.

The detective didn't answer. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw Tobe heading to them. "I have to go." He left before Eri could stop him.

"Are you alright, Eri?" Tobe asked.

The lawyer was surprised to see Tobe but just nodded.

* * *

They all headed to the station for a statement. Eri and Tobe sat outside the chief's office as he would like to talk to her but the two can hear the chief screaming at Kogoro.

"What if you hit Kisaki-san?"

"Well then I hit her. But Chief, above anyone else, you know that I won't miss." He confidently said.

"That is beside the point. I know that you have mastered your guns. But that is no reason to just go around and shooting the culprits. Mouri-san, you are always giving me headache!"

"Well I am sorry for that Chief. It was a lack of judgment on my end." Kogoro then lowered his voice.

"I am putting you on an indefinite suspension." The chief said in a calmer voice. "Fix yourself, Mouri-san. These past couple of weeks you haven't been yourself."

Tobe and Eri then heard the chief's office opening. Kogoro just looked at the two and then left. The chief then ushered them in.

"Kisaki-san, in behalf of the police force, we apologize for the trouble that you were in."

Eri smiled. "It wasn't your fault. Mouri-san saved me. Those guys challenged him and threatened to shoot me. I guess that's why he shot at them."

"He put you in danger."

"Chief, I think those were calculated shots that Kogoro took. He didn't hit me." Eri reasoned. "Can you please remove his suspension?"

The chief then seemed to be in a deep thought. "I will think about it."

"Can we go now?" Tobe asked irritated.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eri asked when they were on the parking lot.

"Why do you have to defend that asshole? He put you on danger. He deserves that."

"He saved me!" Eri then argued.

Tobe then gripped her arm tightly. "Don't you dare talk like that to me Eri."

"Tobe, let me go! You're hurting me!"

Instead of letting her go, Tobe raised his other hand as if to slap her. He was surprised though when a vice like grip stopped him from doing so. Immediately, Tobe turned to see Kogoro. He then let go of Eri.

"Tsk, don't you ever learn?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"This is between us, Mouri-san. Keep your nose out of it." He met the detective's eye.

"I would if you weren't hurting her. I happened to hear everything. Now I don't care about your relationship but if you dare lay a finger on her, I will make sure to feed all your fingers to the dogs."

"You bastard!"Tobe then threw a punch to Kogoro but missed.

The detective who easily evaded Tobe's punch then tripped the vet causing him to fall. "Now I know why you hit women. You cannot fight with a man."

Eri was crying. Afraid that it might get worse, she spoke. "Tobe, we're through."

"You're mine, Eri and I will make sure to get you." He spoke as he stood.

"If you want to get her, you have to kill me first. Remember what I told you? If we ever cross our paths again, I will add you to my sins? I already put your name on my list. Now watch your back. You will never know when I will get you."

* * *

Kogoro took Eri's arm then headed to the other side of the parking lot. "Thank you, Kogoro for saving me again earlier and with Tobe."

The detective nodded. "Do you need a ride?" He then asked again void of any emotion.

Eri nodded and they headed to his car. "Did you get tired of me?" She asked as Kogoro drove to her place.

Instantly, the detective knew what she was talking about. "My mouth got tired of talking you, anyway, you never listened. So I figured you must really love him. And I would just waste my breath talking you out of it."

The lawyer didn't answer. How can he think about it when it's him she is in lo- Wait! She's in love with him? Then there was it. Her heart. It's beating erratically inside her chest. Could it be? Did she actually fall in love with this womanizing, egocentric, asshole? Awww hell!

They arrived at the lawyer's house. "W-will you stay with me tonight, Mouri-san?" Her heart beating wildly inside her chest. "I-I am scared." She then added. While it is true, she also wants to feel him again. It had been too long.

"Alright."Kogoro said. Eri breathed a sigh of relief. She thought for sure that he would not agree.

* * *

"Do you want anything to eat?" She then asked.

"I'm alright, Kisaki-san. Just go to sleep." He then said.

"Sleep with me, Kogoro." Eri sat beside Kogoro and held his face. "Be with me tonight." She then pulled him to a kiss.

Kogoro was surprised but when Eri tried to open his lips using her tongue, he granted her entrance. With their lips still locked, Kogoro picked her up and brought her inside her room. He then laid her on the bed. When the detective tried to remove his mouth from hers, Eri wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to deepen the kiss.

When their lips parted, Eri stood on the bed. Kogorolied on his back thinking that she is leaving but she just took off her dress and sat on top of Kogoro wearing her red lace undergarment. Instantly, the detective felt his manhood grew harder. The lawyer then removed his shirt and his pants leaving him with his boxers only. Eri rubbed her womanhood on Kogoro's member their fabrics preventing them from feeling each other's skin.

Kogoro licked his lips as he massaged her breasts. He then removed her bra and licked his lips in anticipation. He waited long enough for this. Kogoro grabbed her breast and squeezed them hard but not hard enough to hurt her. He kept on squeezing and releasing for several times. When he was satisfied, he leant forward and bit her nipple still squeezing her breast. He flicked his tongue as he sucked on her breast.

The detective then move to pin Eri under him. He removed her panties then used his fingers to pull the lips of her womanhood apart. He put two fingers inside and moved lower. Kogoro then licked her soft mound as two fingers continuously pumped in and out of her.

Eri felt she was going insane as Kogoro licked and pumped his fingers inside her. "Anata, I am going to cum now." She said in her labored breathing. "Please take me now."

But the detective has another plan, he didn't listen and instead continued what he was doing. He then moved his fingers faster until he felt Eri's cum all over his hand. Kogoro licked all of her release, tasting its sweetness on his mouth.

Eri tried to catch her breath. That was intense. When Kogoro noticed that Eri has recovered, he then removed his boxers and placed his throbbing cock on her lips. Eri took it on her mouth. She sucked and licked. Kogoro was in ecstacy. He stood as Eri kneeled, looking straight to his eyes as she sucked on his length. "Eri, I am cumming." He said. Kogoro tried to pull out his cock but Eri wanted to taste him. She moved her head faster and felt his cum shoot on her throat.

Feeling his release, Kogoro slumped on top of Eri. Several minutes later, he felt Eri playing with his cock again. Instantly, he felt hard. He positioned himself between Eri's legs and pounded on her slow but hard. Eri's moans filled the room. His pace became faster and the two felt orgasm building inside them. Finally, Eri came followed by Kogoro who cum deep inside her.


	9. It Had to be You

Eri woke up feeling happy. She moved only to see the cause of her happiness. Kogoro had her wrapped in his arms. She checked her bedside clock. Sunday morning 8:13AM. Gently, she kissed Kogoro on his lips waking him up. The detective just peeked on his one eye and smiled at Eri. He then pulled her for another kiss and returned to his sleep. But Eri woke him up again. "Anata, wake up now. If you don't I will have you eat breakfast that I will prepare."

"Alright, I'm up!" He said. Kogoro picked up his discarded clothes and headed to her bathroom to fix his self then headed over the kitchen. Eri was already there wearing her robe fixing coffee. At least she can do that. Kogoro then leaned to Eri and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. The lawyer then bit her lower lip as if to savor the kiss.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" she then asked.

"How about you?" He teased humor glinting in his eyes.

"Maybe later." She teased back. How she missed this.

Then all of a sudden, Kogoro turned serious. "Eri, promise me you won't go back to him."

"I-I won't…" she said.

The detective smiled. "Alright. I know you won't but I have to make sure. I just don't know why. Sometimes I just don't understand the world. He is throwing away the one that I am dreaming of."

Eri blinked then stared at him. "You're dreaming of me?" She asked.

As if he woke up from daydreaming Kogoro tried to regain himself. "More of a nightmare if you ask me. Feh, why would I dream of you?" He then said.

But Eri caught the blush on his face. She stood and seductively sat on Kogoro's lap. "Because I am smart, beautiful, sexy and good in bed."

"And a nagger too. Don't forget that. You keep on nagging me and you're not even my wife yet." Kogoro said.

Eri heard it. _Yet._ Does it mean that he wants her to be his wife? She smiled to herself and decided not to tease him about it. Could it be that Kogoro loves her? "Oh well someone really has to go and remind you of your ways."

"Here we go again. I told you before you can't meet the one for you if you keep on nagging."

"Really?"

"On second thought, continue being a nagger. That way you won't get a man and I get to stay with you on this wonderful house of yours." Humor glinted on his eyes.

"Is that so? Maybe I should just find another man to be with then if you're just after my house."

"Feh, no one would be with you. After all, I won't let them." He said then captured her lips before she can say a word.

* * *

A month passed and the two continued their relationship. But Eri has troubles identifying what kind of relationship they have. Is she his girlfriend or are they just back into their friends with benefits relationship? Not once did she attempt to ask Kogoro as he might just leave her again. After all, he already stated before they even started all these that he is not the relationship kind of guy.

* * *

Kogoro sat on the chair on her office. The Chief still hasn't removed his suspension. Not that he minds that after all, he is enjoying his time with Eri. His love for her has grown. Every day when he wakes up, he would tell himself that he would tell her. But by the end of the day, he backs out. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she just wants to be friends with him? What if she does feel the same way but he messes up and then she leaves him?

But he's got to do it. That is why he made a hotel reservation for tonight. It's weekend and after a stressful week for Eri, he knows this can help her relax and unwind.

"Eri…" He called her attention as she goes through her cases.

"Hmmm…" She didn't raise her head to look at the detective.

"After your work, I made some reservations in a hotel. Figured you can do some relaxation." He said with a smile in his face. "It's for the weekend."

Eri looked at him amazed. "Really?" she smiled as he nodded. "Thank you, Anata."

* * *

The two arrived at the hotel past seven in the evening. It was one of the most famous hotels in Japan and Eri couldn't believe that Kogoro was able to get reservations.

Inside their room, Eri asked. "So when did you manage to get reservations here?"

"Yesterday." He said as he looked for his formal suit. There will be a ball tonight.

"Yesterday?! How did you manage that?" she asked.

"I know the owner's daughter." He replied.

Jealousy coursed through Eri. "So, you also slept with her?" She then asked her back on him.

"Can I lie?" He said scratching his head.

"No."

"Well yeah but that was a long time ago." He noticed her frown. The detective immediately knew that he has to pacify her. "Don't think about it. She's married now. That was way back in college."

"You don't have to explain." She said coldly.

He then hugged her from the back. "I want to explain, Eri." Then he kissed her neck. "You're the only woman in my life now." Eri felt Kogoro smile on her neck but before she can say something, he left to the bathroom.

* * *

Eri wore an Audrey Hepburn little black dress and had her hair up. She then had a pearl necklace on her neck with matching earrings. Kogoro settled for a black suit and black bow tie.

"You clean up nice." The detective said with a smirk on his face obviously teasing her.

"I could say the same about you."

The two then headed at the dinner table. They found out that the ball was because it was the owner's birthday. Upon seeing Kogoro, the founder approached him.

"Mouri-san. I am glad to see you. When my daughter informed me that you would like to make reservations, I immediately informed her to make sure to give you the best room we have and not to charge you for it." He winked at the detective.

"Thank you, Muriyaki-san. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. By the way, this is Attorney Kisaki Eri." He introduced.

The old man took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "Pleasure to meet you, Kisaki-san. Of course I know her. She is the best lawyer in Japan."

"Thank you, Muriyaki-san." Eri said.

The man then left them. Kogoro took her hand. "Would you dance with me?" He asked.

Eri blushed but nodded in agreement. Then she noticed Kogoro wink at someone on the stage. Kogoro took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. His other hand on her waist and their other hands clamped together. The song then played.

**_It had to be you_**

**_I've wandered around, finally found somebody who_**

**_Could make me true_**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa could make me blue_**

**_And glad just to be sad thinkin' of you._**

Kogoro pulled her waist closer to him and then put his cheek on hers. She can feel his breath on her ear.

**_Some others I've seen_**

**_Might never be mean_**

**_Might never be cross_**

**_Or, try to be boss_**

**_But they wouldn't do…_**

Their cheeks still together. Eri flushed when she saw that only the two of them were dancing now and a spotlight is on them. Then she heard it. Kogoro was singing to her ear.

**_For nobody else gave me a thrill_**

**_With all your faults, I love you still_**

**_It had to be you, wonderful you_**

**_It had to be you_**

The two swayed together. Eri's heart was beating erratically inside her heart. Is he trying to tell her something? Then Kogoro sang along again.

**_Some others I've seen_**

**_Might never be mean_**

**_Might never be cross_**

**_Or, try to be boss_**

**_But they wouldn't do…_**

**_'Cause nobody else gave me a thrill_**

**_With all your faults, I love you still now_**

**_And it had to be you, it just had to be you_**

**_It had to be you._**

* * *

The room exploded with cheers when the song ended. Eri was blushing profusely. Once the clapping ended, Kogoro brought Eri on the terrace to which the flushing lawyer agreed to immediately.

Once outside, Eri spoke. "You dance well, Anata." She said to break the silence

"I know."

"Show-off!" She said but smiled at him.

Silence ensued. Both wanting to say something but don't know what. Finally, Kogoro mustered all his courage and began to talk. "Eri… I would like to tell you something but don't get mad."

Mad? What is he going to tell her? "Alright."

"When you are near I can feel my heart thump, thump, thump." He said.

"What do you mean?" Eri looked confused at Kogoro.

"You know, thump, thump, thump." Kogoro said irritated that Eri can't understand.

"Huh?" This asshole is making her crazy. "I cannot understand, Kogoro."

"Come on, Eri. You're supposed to be the smart one!" He said clearly upset. "I am trying to tell you that I am in love with you and definitely not by choice!"

Eri's eyes widened. He loves her. But then got irritated that he has to say it wasn't by choice. "Oh so you don't want to love me, you moron!"

This seemed to upset Kogoro more. "You're supposed to say 'I love you, too' not that!" He is now stomping like a spoiled brat.

"Well thank you for your love. Yes I love you too, asshole! And not my choice either!" The lawyer angrily screamed.

The two then snapped their heads on opposite directions and had their arms crossed on their chest. After several moments, the two realized just what had transpired and turned their heads.

"You love me?" They both said at once.

Kogoro went to Eri and cupped her neck for a kiss. "I love you, Kisaki-san."

"I love you too, Mouri-san." She said.

He pulled her closer to him. Then he surprised her by singing again. "_Some others I've seen, Might never be mean, Might never be cross, Or try to be boss, But they wouldn't do…For nobody else gave me a thrill, With all your faults, I love you still It had to be you, wonderful you, It had to be you"_

She smiled to him. "I love that song."

"I know. But it reminds me of you. Of all the women in the world, I have to fall in love with a mean, nagging, bossy, beautiful, intelligent and sexy woman like you." He said with a smile on his face.

"I could say the same about you, Anata." She paused to kiss him briefly. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Do you really love me?" she asked.

A smile glinted on his eyes. "I thought it was hard pretending to love you. But I was wrong. It was actually harder to pretend that I don't. When I see you sad and crying, I just want to take care of you and perhaps kill that person who made you cry. If I can't see you even for just a couple of minutes, I feel the need to look for you. My waking thoughts are always of you. Even when I'm just drinking coffee, it's still you in my mind. At night, when I'm having dinner alone, I worry whether you already ate or if you are eating right. What do you think? Perhaps, I am just going crazy."

Eri smiled again at him. "I doubt if you're going crazy. You are already crazy even before I met you. I think you really are in love with me. But I am not an easy person to love."

Kogoro held Eri's hand and turned serious. "You're never perfect Eri, but you're the reason why I am complete. Somehow, you are the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"That's so sweet of you, Anata. I love you so much. You're never perfect too but when I realized that I am in love with you, I felt that nothing is missing in my life anymore and somehow, you made me feel complete. Thank you." Eri took Kogoro's face on her hands and kiss her detective.

The two then headed back to their room and spent the night showing their love for each other.

* * *

They were having breakfast in their suite when Eri thought about Kogoro's suspension. "Anata, did the chief ask you to return to work?" she asked.

Kogoro sighed. "Not yet. I think he really got mad with me. The time that we were apart, I messed up a lot."

"Huh?" What could he have possible done?

"Eri, there are things that I do not want to tell you because they are not good."

"I don't want you to hide anything from me."

Kogoro remained silent as if thinking if he should tell her. Then he decided that she should know. "I killed two people during the time that we were apart. I guess during those times, I easily lose my temper."

The lawyer was shocked to say the least. She would often forget that Kogoro is a cop and at times it entails that he kills or be killed. "B-but why?"

"There was this young girl who called the police. I responded to it immediately granting that I was in the area. It happened after that incident at the aquarium. Apparently, she was kidnapped. I arrived just in time to see two guys about to rape her. She was crying and screaming for them to stop. I was blinded with rage. They stopped upon seeing me but one of them fired at me. I didn't think twice and shoot both of them in the chest. I made sure to hit their hearts because they don't deserve it. Those two don't deserve to live. The girl was not even thirteen years old. Good thing that while those bastards were doing something, she made a distress call. She said she was kidnapped but stopped talking when the suspects returned leaving her phone still on. We just had to trace it." Eri saw the tears well in his eyes. "They could've ruined that child. When I saw her, she was naked. Her clothes scattered on the floor. Several bruises on her body but they weren't successful. But they almost did get to her. If they did, I would've killed those two and then kill myself afterwards."

Eri held his hand. She understands that it was wrong but it was done out of pure hate. "Anata… Please don't talk like that. You came on time and saved that girl."

"What if she was my daughter? Or my sister? The chief was upset with what happened. Good thing that the media didn't dwell into it that much thinking that those two deserved being killed." He then met Eri's eyes. "You know, Eri that I have killed several people already in my life. I might have to kill some more."

Eri remained silent. She is all for justice and those criminal have their rights too. "Anata, I don't care how many people you have to kill as long as it is justified. Perhaps, if I was the mother of that child, I would also kill those guys even if I am not a police. But just one thing, Anata, don't get killed."

He smiled to her. "I will try not to be killed."

* * *

The two headed to the pool side of the hotel after breakfast. Kogoro kept on drooling at her seeing her in her two-piece bikini. Eri loved the fact that he isn't looking at any other woman except her.

"Why don't we go and take a dip, Eri?" He then asked. Kogoro realized that they'd been to beach and pool before but she was just contented in soaking in the sun.

"You go ahead. I just want to be under the sun." She said.

"As if I will leave you here alone with those guys watching you."

Eri loves the fact that he is very possessive of her. "Not to worry, Anata. They can drool on me but I'm yours."

"You better be. Come on, Eri, I haven't seen you swim yet." Then he saw her face blush. "You can't swim?"

Eri was surprised. "H-How did you know?"

"Nyahahahaha… Of course, I am the great Mouri Kogoro."

"Can you be an ass somewhere else?" She asked still blushing.

"I won't let you drown I promise. You're too beautiful to drown anyway."

Eri smiled and finally agreed. The two then headed over the pool. There were several people in there and Kogoro brought her to the part away from the others. Eri's arms were snaked around his neck. She loved the cool water on her skin. "So are you going to teach me to swim now?" She asked.

"Nah… I like the way you are clinging to me. But I guess I can teach you how to breathe underwater." He then captured Eri's mouth and then dragged her underwater. With their lips locked, Kogoro and Eri breathed in each other's mouths causing them to be underwater for an extended amount of time.

"Never thought I would experience an underwater kiss." Eri said once they finally emerged.

"Well, you're lucky to have me as a boyfriend then." He smirked.

"Conceited much."

"Come on, let's have lunch. I am hungry."

* * *

The couple went back to their hotel room where they showered together. They were just like a couple on a honeymoon. Finally, they went down for lunch and were informed by the waiter that everything they want is complimentary as per the owner's instructions.

While the two were eating though, they heard something like a gunshot. Kogoro wanted to go and take a look at it especially when he heard a commotion but didn't want to leave Eri. The lawyer saw his worried face. "It's alright, Mouri-san. Let's go check it out."

"It can be dangerous, Eri. Just stay here."

"Nope, Mr Detective. I am going with you, end of discussion."

The two followed the commotion and it brought them to the dining hall where they had the ball last night.

As Kogoro is suspended, he cannot go and introduce his self but investigated anyway. The victim is Tatsumi Taiji. He has a gunshot wound on his forehead. The dining hall was dark as it is closed but the elevators are situated there reason why people are still passing by so some lights are open.

It appears that Tatsumi was standing somewhere far from the elevator. From where he was standing, he cannot be seen clearly. Kogoro then asked around as to what happened. Turns out that it wasn't as mysterious as it seems. After an hour of investigating, Kogoro pointed out that Ooba Satoru kissed his girlfriend in the elevator. The detective then pulled Tatsumi Sakurako to re-enact how Satoru kissed her much to Eri's chagrin. Sakurako's back was against the elevator. When it opened, Satoru shot Tatsumi.

He then pointed out that the murderer used a glove and a plastic bag so his clothes would not be stained with gunpowder. Then he hid it inside a mascot costume used the previous night. As evidence, it has his fingerprints. Ooba confessed that he killed Tatsumi as his father's company was destroyed and due to this he committed suicide.

* * *

They headed back to the room. Kogoro feeling exhausted. He took off his shirt and Eri gave him a massage. He was reprimanded by Inspector Megure for dwelling into the case. He is on suspension. Eri saw how defeated Kogoro looked earlier and took it to defend him herself. The inspector didn't dare say anything to the seething lawyer.

"Thanks Eri." He then said.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"You fought for me when no one else would. How can I ever thank you?"

Eri held his face with both of her hands. "Kogoro, you helped me win three cases, you saved me from my boyfriend twice, you saved me from those bad guys and you love me now. Kogoro, you've done so much for me. Why do you protect me, Anata?"

"Because I love you Eri. I love you more than anything else in this world." He said truthfully.

"Then I also protect you because I love you too." She smiled as she kissed his nose. "Just sleep now. You will feel better once you've rested."

He pulled her with him on the bed and wrapped her in his arm. Kogoro then kissed her hair and fell into deep slumber.


	10. A Lawyer's Dilemma

"Eri, did you do it?" Kogoro just came back from the station after the chief decided to end his indefinite suspension. A week had passed since their hotel's escapade. Earlier this day, Kogoro was called by the chief and asked him to come back by Monday. Sure he is happy but the detective recalled the chief saying that he should thank his girlfriend. So here he is now at Eri's office asking the lawyer if she did it.

"Did what, Anata?" The lawyer can see that Kogoro is upset. And she couldn't point why. For sure he should be happy to get his job back.

"Did you ask the chief to remove my suspension?" He spoke coldly. Both of his hands on Eri's table. Clearly, he is seething but trying to control himself.

Eri didn't even remove her sight from her computer. "I didn't ask, Anata. I **demanded** that he gives you back your job." She said in a distant tone. Then, she looked up to meet the detective's fierce eyes. "Is there a problem?" Her voice as cold as Kogoro's.

"Stop interfering with my life." Kogoro then turned his back and headed to the door but stopped when Eri spoke.

"I did that because I care for you." Still cold.

"Then I don't want you to care for me." Kogoro then left.

Eri is upset with that detective. She did him a favor, how can he act like that! That bastard. He should be kissing her as a thanks instead of having all his dramatics.

One thing about Kogoro that Eri hates is his pride.

Kogoro went to his apartment. He's been living with Eri since that day that she was held hostage only going back here to check from time to time. His thoughts then wondered back to his girlfriend. He just couldn't take it that she went her way just to help him. A man has his pride, didn't she know that?

But he has to admit he reacted harshly. He knows she did it for him. Kogoro then lied on his bed. It is only 4PM. Perhaps he can think clearly if he gets some sleep.

Eri drove to her house. Now that her work is over her mind drifted back to Kogoro. That man really has a lot of pride inside him. All she wanted was for him to get back his work because she can see how sad he gets when they talk about. True that she used her connections but she did it for him. To be honest, she doesn't really want him to go back being a police seeing how dangerous it can be but she knows he loves it. Thus, she made a move to help only to be met by Kogoro's anger. He really is an asshole.

Finally, she arrived at her home knowing that Kogoro won't be there until he gets over with his self-pity. She headed to her bathroom. Perhaps it would help her relax to take a bath. At times, Kogoro's attitude would bother her.

Eri's thoughts were cut off when she heard someone ringing her bell. She took her robe and headed to see Kogoro. He was wearing that sheepish grin of his and handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Eri, about earlier…" He was blushing.

"No need, Kogoro. I forgive you." She smiled as she pulled the detective's coat and tugged him inside. "Join me in the bath."

Kogoro followed and went with Eri inside. On the tub, Eri had her legs wrapped around his waist. Gently she scrubbed his back placing small kisses. How easy did she forgive this man? "Eri, I am sorry. I know you did it because you care for me." He then turned his neck to place a feather kiss on his lips. "Sorry if I got you mad, it wasn't intentional. Those things I said, I didn't mean them. I was just upset. Sometimes, I let my pride get in the way. But I don't want my pride if it means I am going to lose you."

Eri was touched. She completely forgot how upset she was with him earlier. "I love you, Anata."

"I love you more, Eri." He said as he captured her lips.

Perhaps it is true when people say that time passes by quickly when you're in love. It had been two months since the two confessed their love for each other. Yes she is happy. But their bickering didn't simmer one bit. She's beginning to think that it's like foreplay for them. Anyway, at the height of their tension, the next thing is for them to end up making passionate love wherever they are.

That reminds her of their latest fight. He was always teasing her with her age especially now that she will be 34 in two months. That bastard! He's turned 34 last month but she never teased him about it.

Eri returned to her work. Several minutes later, her mobile phone rang. Her caller ID displayed _unknown caller._

"Hello. Kisaki Eri on the line."

"Eri…" The deep voice was on the other line. "Leave that detective boyfriend of yours." He then said.

Shocked registered on the lawyer's face. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, Kisaki-san, you will know who I am in time. But I am telling you to leave that asshole else, he would die slow and painful."

The caller hung up before Eri could reply. Her thoughts then delved into the caller. Could it be Tobe? He's upset with her and Kogoro for sure but that didn't sound like him at all. Should she tell Kogoro? No. That boyfriend of hers is very overprotective of her. She won't be surprised if she gets escorted by him or the entire police force if she tells him about it. But the guy wasn't threatening her. He was going to kill Kogoro.

Kogoro knows something is wrong with Eri. For days now, she seemed to be so distant. When he asked her, she just smiled at him and said that she was just tired. He nodded but he knows something is up.

Eri looks so beautiful sleeping. Kogoro has a habit of watching her sleep. This night though, she was frowning. Perhaps having a bad dream. Still, she looks beautiful frowning in her sleep. He smiled to himself. If someone told him that he would fall in love with the lawyer months ago, he would just laugh at their face.

Then he felt Eri stir beside him. He was about to wake her up when Eri's eyes opened. She looked scared.

"Anata…" She said as she hugged him tight.

Kogoro gently stroked her hair. "Ssshhh… Eri, it was just a dream." He comforted her.

"I-it was so real." The lawyer was glad that it was only a dream and that Kogoro is here comforting her.

"Ssshhh… Not real, Eri. Go back to sleep." His voice was soothing to her ears. Then he kissed her hair. Just like he always do.

Moments passed before Eri spoke again. "You were killed." She said.

"Huh?"

"In my dream. I saw it. A guy shot you several times. When I get to you, there was so much blood. Then you smiled to me and said that you love me."

Thinking that telling her about his encounters caused the dream, Kogoro made a mental note never to talk about those again. "I am alive, Eri. I can't be killed easily." He joked.

Eri stared at his eyes. "You are not invincible, Kogoro. What if someone gets to you?" _"Someone gets you because of me." _Eri added in her thoughts.

The detective kissed her lips. "You worry too much."

"Because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you more and nothing is going to happen to me, alright. Now let's get back to sleep. We still got work tomorrow."

The following day, Eri went inside her office only to see a box of her favorite chocolate, Zigoba. She opened it and knew instantly it was from Kogoro with that note only he would leave. _"You always eat this that's why you are getting fat. Maybe on our next date, I will bring you to a gym."_ Eri sighed. That bastard boyfriend of hers is trying to get to her nerves again. She was about to call him to give him a mouth but she noticed an envelope. She then opened to read the content.

"_I gave you a fair warning, Kisaki-san but you didn't heed. Don't cry too much when you see his dead body."_

Eri felt numb. She dropped the letter on the floor. No… they won't do anything to him right? Immediately she called the detective.

"Anata…" She said.

"Hey Eri, I will call you back in a bit. There is a robbery ongoing at the bank and I am about to get in. I love you."

"Wait…" But the line went dead. Eri cannot calm down but she has a meeting that she has to attend to.

Kogoro was analyzing the situation. It would be very difficult. There were at least five robbers holding around fifteen people hostage. Then Eri called. He put her aside and told her he will call back. Whatever she has to say can wait until later.

As he is experienced, Kogoro was in charge when the chief gave the go signal that they can infiltrate. Kogoro motioned to his team mates to move. When he did take several steps though, everyone heard a gunshot followed by a bloodied Kogoro falling on the ground.

Immediately, Inspector Megure rushed to him and ordering to team to stand by. Kogoro was shot on his side but the bullet didn't pass through. Good thing there was an ambulance on standby due to the robbery-hostage taking place. Takagi went with him and the chief took over leading the team.

Inside the ambulance, Kogoro was fighting to maintain his consciousness. But he was losing it. Before he did though he spoke to Takagi. "Don't tell, Eri."

Three hours later, the operation was successful and he is now resting on the hospital bed. "Takagi-san, can you hand over my cellphone?" Takagi gave it to him and instantly, he called Eri.

"Anata… Why didn't you call me sooner? I thought something happened to you." She said when she answered.

What's with the radar of this woman? "Oh nothing. So what was it that you were trying to tell me earlier? I am sorry that I wasn't able to talk to you earlier. Got caught up."

"I was…" Eri paused. Should she tell him? "I was going to say that I am not getting fat." She blurted.

Kogoro caught her tone though but decided that whatever it is, she is not yet ready to tell him. "Oh really? You eat those chocolates a lot. I might just have to find another sexy woman."

Takagi who was listening on Kogoro's end was surprised. When Kogoro talks about Eri at work, he would talk like she is some angel.

"Oh really you asshole. I won't let you taste my body." Smiling to herself, Eri knows that Kogoro is playing with her.

"You should be thankful I love you more than those sexy women." He teased. "By the way, Eri, I cannot make it home tonight."

She loves how he would refer to her house as a home. Wait! He's not coming home? "Why?"

"Uhmmm… Because… Ah… I can't?" He asked questioning.

"Nice try detective. Now tell this great lawyer why you are not coming home tonight."

Damn. It is so hard to lie if your girlfriend is the Queen of the Courtroom. "Ah… look the chief is calling me. Darn it. Talk to you later… I love you, bye."

Something is definitely up. If that detective thinks that he can fool her then he is dead wrong. Immediately, she called the chief.

"Hello, Tsubayashi-san. I was just wondering where is that asshole detective of yours?" Eri went straight to the point.

The chief sighed. Earlier, Takagi informed him of Kogoro's wishes but damn if he would face the wrath of this girlfriend of his. However that happened is beyond him. "I will tell you if you promise not to tell him that I did. Anyway, I don't think Mouri-san can keep something this huge to you."

Eri felt nervous. Is he womanizing again? "What is it?" She tried to calm.

"Kisaki-san, Kogoro was shot earlier." Shock coursed through her. She held the phone tightly afraid that she might drop it. When the Eri did not speak he continued. "He is alright. Just needs to rest for a couple of days."

That idiot! That's why he cannot go home. "Where is that idiot?"

Tsubayashi sighed. If the killer didn't get Kogoro, for sure Eri will. "Beika hospital."

Takagi left immediately when Eri entered the room much to his and Kogoro's surprise.

"How are you feeling, Anata?" She said, sarcasm dripping on her voice. Her eyes showed anger towards the detective.

"Eh… Ahmmm… ok?" Oh boy, he is so going to get it.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING NOT LETTING ME KNOW?!" She punched his arm.

"OUCH! Hey I am already injured no need to add damage."

"Asshole! How dare you not tell me?"

The detective sighed. "Eri, I do not want to bother you. This is nothing anyway."

"Nothing? You were almost killed Kogoro."

"Calm down, Eri. I am alright. It just grazed."

Then Eri wants to know if the criminal was caught. "So, who did it?" she asked but her eyes everywhere but the detective's.

"No idea. I was about to enter the bank when I was shot. Presumably by a sniper. He was possibly aiming for my heart but I made a move to enter the bank when he took the shot that's why I got hit on my left side. And it wasn't from the robbers because they were in front of me. The bullet came from my back. By the angle of my shot, he was somewhere above me making me deduct that he was a sniper."

Eri didn't say anything. But her instincts are telling her that this was the work of whoever was threatening her. She badly wants to tell Kogoro but this is not the right time. Perhaps once he is well enough.


End file.
